Pokémon Redux
by Ability King KK
Summary: A retelling of the animé with a few differences.  Mainly, what if Sato met up with Lila, who is also starting her own Pokémon journey, in Viridian City at the start of his adventure?  SatoLila.  Japanese names for the humans will be used.  Mature!Sato
1. Showdown! Pokémon Center!

**This is something I thought up a while back. Basically, this will be a retelling of the animé version with an Abilityshipping twist. The basic plot of this is what if when Sato first arrived in Viridian City after the Spearow attack; he met up with Lila, who was also starting off on her Pokémon journey?**

**The story will start off with Episode Two of the animé where Sato has reached the Pokémon Center. So Episode One went off exactly the same as in canon.**

**Aside from the fact that Lila will be introduced a few story arcs early, there will be other differences:**

**Sato will be smarter than he was. I tire of reading fics where he's dumb as shit just because that's how he was portrayed in the 4kids version. He'll still be a little naive in the beginning since he's just starting out, but he will get smarter and wiser as he continues to travel.**

**Because of the lack of moves that were in Gen I, Pokémon in this story will also have moves from Gen II-IV. Gen IV moves though will not be introduced until the Johto Arc of this fic.**

**Pokémon will also have their abilities.**

**Not every episode will be retold. The only episodes I'll be adding will be the ones with major consequences. This means episodes that introduce major characters, where one of the main characters caught a Pokémon, or had an element from the games will be the only ones that will be written out.**

**There will be other differences, but those will most likely not happen for a long while.**

**Without further ado, Pokémon Remix!**

**-:-**

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Hanako – Delia**

**Dr. Yukinari Okido – Professor Samuel Oak**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie **

**Junsar – Jenny**

**-:-**

A young raven-haired boy was walking down the road with a small bundle in his arms. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue jacket with a white collar and sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, and a red and white hat with a green check mark-like symbol on it.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. I get you to the Pokémon Center as fast as I can," said the boy to the bundle, which turned out to be a yellow mouse-like Pokémon.

"_Pika…"_

"Hold it!"

The boy stopped short and turned to the source of the voice. It was a young green-haired woman dressed in a ladies' police officer uniform. She was giving the boy a suspicious look.

"Is there a p-problem, officer?" stuttered the boy.

"Tell me, where did you get that Pikachu? Why isn't it in a Poké Ball? Are you a thief?" rambled on the officer.

"Nani? I'm no thief! Pikachu's my Pokémon and I can prove it!" yelled the boy.

"Really?"

The boy nodded as he quickly pulled out a small red device from his pocket and handed it to the officer. Recognizing it, the officer flipped it open and pressed the on button.

"I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Dr. Yukinari Okido for Pokémon Trainer Satoshi of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Satoshi with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced," said the little computer.

"Oh! Gomen!" apologized the officer. "Its just that there has been some thefts of Pokémon recently. We can never be too sure."

"Understandable, I guess."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Junsar, the law keeper of Viridian City!" said Junsar, giving a salute.

"I'm Satoshi, but goes by Sato. Could you possibly tell me which way is the Pokémon Center?" asked Sato.

"I have a better idea," stated Junsar, walking over to her motorcycle. "Hop in and I'll take you there."

"Arigatou!" grinned Sato

He ran over and hopped into the passenger carriage, careful Pikachu's injuries. Once settled, Junsar took off, leaving a trail of smoke and dust. Suddenly, coughing came from the exhaust. When it cleared, it revealed a young orange-haired girl, whose hair was tied in a side ponytail. She wore short blue jean shorts with red suspenders and a yellow tank top that showed off her midriff.

"Damn kid. When I find him, he's going to pay for what he did to my bike!" growled the girl, gripping tightly on the destroyed bike she was carrying.

She ran pass the police station to follow after Sato and Junsar. Had she have stayed, she would have seen the wanted poster be pulled from its post by a fishing line. The poster was then reeled up to a hot air balloon that was shaped like a lucky cat. Inside the balloon, were three occupants, two humans and a cat-like Pokémon with a gold coin on the top of his head.

The two humans wore similar uniforms, as they were both white with a big red R on the front. One of the humans was male with blue hair that stopped at his neck, making him look like a bishie, and the other human was female with very long purple hair.

"Looks like we're getting pretty famous, Musashi," said the male as he read the wanted poster.

"Well, Kojiro, it seems that Viridian doesn't understand what we're capable of. I think we're just going to have to shown them," said the woman.

"Forget about the city, nya!" yelled the cat. "We're supposed to be trying to steal rare Pokémon and what better place to do that than at the Pokémon Center, nya! Let's go, nya!"

"Right!" said Musashi and Kojiro together.

-:-

As night approached, Sato and Junsar made it to the Pokémon Center just in time for the Pokémon nurse, Joy, to heal up Pikachu. With Pikachu safely at the Pokémon Center, Junsar took her leave. It had been an hour since Joy took Pikachu to the back to get healed and Sato used that time to give a quick call to his mother, Hanako, and Dr. Okido. Afterwards, all Sato could do was wait.

"Ano, excuse me?" asked a timid voice. Sato looked up from the ground to see a girl about his age looking at him nervously. She had short lavender hair and wore a white shirt under a lavender jacket and a lavender skirt that ended just above the knees. "Could you tell me where Nurse Joy is at the moment?"

"She's in the back right now helping my Pikachu," replied Sato.

"Oh, I can wait then I guess," said the girl as she sat down on the other end from where Sato was sitting.

"…Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous, if you don't mind me saying," stated Sato, turning to look at her.

"H-Hai. I'm okay. Arigatou," said the girl. She had a faint blush on her face. "Ano, what about you? You have all those burn marks on you."

Before Sato could respond, he was interrupted by a loud voice coming his way.

"There you are!"

Turning, Sato noticed it was the girl he met earlier whose bike he took so he could get away from the Spearow and protect Pikachu.

"Oi, its you!" exclaimed Sato, standing up from his seat.

"Don't give me any of that 'Oi, its you' crap! You owe me a new bike after what you did!" yelled the orange-haired girl, glaring at Sato.

"Its not like I did that on purpose!" yelled back Sato, pointing at the charred remains of the bike. "I needed to get away from a flock of Spearow that were attacking my Pikachu and I!"

"And where is your Pikachu?" challenged the orange-haired girl. Sato then got a saddened look on his face.

"He's…"

Before Sato could finish, Nurse joy and her Chansey came out from the ER, wheel out a stretcher with Pikachu on it resting.

"Here you are, Sato-san. Your Pikachu will be fine as long as he gets the rest he needs!"

"Arigatou, Nurse Joy!" grinned Sato, walking over to Pikachu. The two girls followed.

"What exactly happened to him?" asked the lavender-haired girl, her eyes widening at the injuries on the Mouse Pokémon.

"That would be my fault," sighed Sato. "We couldn't escape the Spearow so I had decided to give Pikachu the chance to escape by putting myself between him and the Flying-types. Pikachu on the other hand decided to stay and jumped between the Spearow and I."

"Nani?" cried the two girls.

"Pikachu then used this huge electric attack by harnessing the lightning from the storm we had, blowing away the Spearow. I guess it was too much for him," explained Sato with a downtrodden look.

Both of the girls gave Sato a look of sympathy. They could understand that all he was trying to do was protect his Pokémon. That thought process in the orange-haired girl's mind stopped as she remembered her bike though.

"Alright then. Now that we know that Pikachu will be okay, you owe me a new bike!"

"Damn it, its just a bike! You can always buy a new one!" yelled Sato, getting annoyed at this bike talk.

"Do you know how long it took to save up for this bike in the first place?" yelled the orange-haired girl. It was then the lavender-haired girl stepped into the conversation.

"Ano, I'm sure Sato-kun will buy you a new one when he can, right, Sato-kun?"

"R-Right? What's your name by the way?" asked Sato, facing the orange-haired girl.

"Kasumi. My name is Kasumi."

"And my name is Lila!" smiled the lavender-haired girl.

Any further conversation between the three kids were cut short as there was a crash from above then the room filling up with smoke. The sound of evil laughter could be heard from the smoke. A female voice then spoke, followed by a male's.

"If you ask us something or other…"

"The answer we give will be the compassion of the world!"

"To prevent the destruction of the world!"

"To protect the peace of the world!"

"To carry out the evils of truth and love!"

"The lovely, charming villains!"

"Musashi!"

"Kojiro!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

"Something like that!" said a new voice.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the man, woman, and cat from the balloon. A purple rattlesnake-like Pokémon and a round purple Pokémon joined the three as well.

'_What the hell?'_ thought Sato. "Who are you three?"

"If you must know, little boy, we are Team Rocket and we are here for any and all Pokémon that are here in this center," explained Musashi with an air of confidence.

"So hand them all over and no one will get hurt, nya!" yelled Meowth.

"The hell we will!" declared Sato, glaring at Team Rocket.

"Have it your way. Attack!" ordered Kojiro.

The two purple Pokémon charged forward, only to crash into the desk and computer as Sato, Lila, Kasumi, and Joy got out of the way and made their way to the back room. The room was filled with shelves that held Poké Balls containing the Pokémon awaiting their trainers to return.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Lila, scared of the current events. She became even more afraid when the power went out.

"They must have cut the power!" cried Kasumi, also becoming a little afraid.

"Don't worry. We have something just in case should the power ever go out," said Joy.

The power soon came back on thanks to the Pikachu-powered generator that Joy pointed at. With the power back on, the Pokémon nurse quickly went to the computer and contacted the Pokémon Center in Pewter City. Once through, she activated a machine that grabbed the Poké Balls off the shelves and put them in the transporter, transporting them to Pewter City for safety. The process was interrupted when Kojiro's Pokémon, Koffing, crashed through the door.

"Oh no!" cried Joy.

"I'll hold them back! Just get the Pokémon to safety!" exclaimed Sato, grabbing one of the Poké Balls. "Please let this work. Go!"

The Pokémon that came out was a small brown bird that looked like a baby eagle.

"_Pidgey!"_ cooed the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"Ekans," called Musashi. "Dinnertime!"

"_Ekans!"_

The Snake Pokémon hissed at the Pidgey, scaring the little Flying-type away.

"Aw man. Let's see if this one will work," said Sato, sending out another Pokémon.

This Pokémon was a small purple rat-like Pokémon. Before it could do anything it was also scared away by Musashi's Ekans.

"Damn it!" cried Sato in frustration.

"Baka! Let me show you how it's done," said Kasumi, holding a Poké Ball of her own.

"So the little girl wants to play now?" taunted Musashi. "This should be fun."

Kasumi threw the Poké Ball, releasing the Pokémon from within. Unfortunately, the Pokémon was next to useless in this situation as it was obviously an aquatic Pokémon as it flopped helplessly on the ground.

"A Goldeen?" questioned Lila.

"Well if you have a problem with it, why don't you send out one of your Pokémon?" yelled Kasumi, startling the other girl.

"Ano, my Pokémon need healing," said Lila in a quiet voice, turning away in embarrassment. "Gomen."

"Grr, Sato! Get Pikachu out of here!" ordered Kasumi.

"Right!"

Sato grabbed the stretcher and started running off back to the lobby with Team Rocket hot on his tail. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into the charred bike. Luckily for Sato and unluckily for Team Rocket, some of the Pikachu that were powering the generator came and sent out a Thundershock at Team Rocket.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

In the process of shocking Team Rocket, Sato's Pikachu was recharged by the electricity.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Sato.

"So Pikachu's all better, nya? That still won't help you, nya!" boasted the newly arrived Meowth as he stalked closer.

"_Pikapi! Pi Pikachu!"_ said Pikachu, turning to Sato and pointing to the bike.

Confused at first, Sato realized what Pikachu was getting at. Nodding in confirmation, Sato got onto the bike and started to pedal, storing up power that was being used to turn on the headlight. Once fully charged, Pikachu jumped on top of it and used the stored up power to send an even more powerful Thundershock at Team Rocket.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

This caused a chain reaction as the electricity ignited Koffing's gas and caused a huge explosion, destroying most of the Pokémon Center in the process.

-:-

"I can't believe how powerful that Pikachu is!" exclaimed Kojiro.

He and the other members of Team Rocket were holding onto a rope from their balloon as they drifted through the night sky.

"That settles it then! We go after that Pikachu and give it to the boss!" declared Musashi.

"We just need to come up with a plan, nya!"

With that, the three had made it their goal to steal Sato's Pikachu and they would stop at nothing to get it.

-:-

Morning soon came and at the ruins of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was on one of the computers that survived the explosion. Junsar accompanied her as they confirmed that the Poké Balls that were transported made it safely.

With Sato and Pikachu, they were making their way through the Viridian Forest, with both Kasumi and Lila following. The peacefulness of the forest was soon shattered as Kasumi let out a fearful scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?" questioned Sato.

"O-Over there!" stuttered Kasumi, pointing over by some trees. Looking over, the group saw a tiny green worm-like Pokémon with large black eyes and a pink antenna on its head.

"Aw, it's a Caterpie!" cooed Lila. "Its so cute!"

"Cool! I'm going to catch it!" declared Sato, taking out an empty Poké Ball.

Staring down the small Bug-type, Sato made his move and threw the Poké Ball.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Thus ends the first chapter of 'Pokémon Remix'. …I think I need a better title, but that can wait. So how was it? I'm not expecting that it was better than the original, but I'd still like to hear what you guys think.**

**The motto used by Team Rocket in this is actually the Japanese version. So much better than the English version of the motto. Not only does it not have rhyming, but also it actually makes Team Rocket sound a little more badass, in my opinion anyway.**

**Next up will be about Sato, Lila, and Kasumi continuing through the Viridian Forest. Keep an eye out for it.**


	2. I Caught a Pokémon!

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**-:-**

The Poké Ball flew through the air and hit its mark on the Caterpie's head. The device then opened and with a flash of red light, Caterpie was now inside the Poké Ball. The suspense was thick as the round object shook as the Pokémon within tried to escape. Fortunately for Sato, the Poké Ball gave off a small ping, signifying that the catch was a success.

"Yatta! I caught my first Pokémon!" exclaimed Sato as he went and picked up the Poké Ball.

"Congratulations, Sato-kun," smiled Lila. She was happy that Sato was able to catch Caterpie. Kasumi on the other hand, not so much.

"I can't believe you actually caught that thing!" shuddered Kasumi.

"So? The thrill of catching a new Pokémon, its like I'm in Heaven!" declared Sato, fawning over his new Pokémon.

"Yeah, well your Heaven is my Hell," muttered the tomboy.

"Ah, you're just jealous that I caught a Pokémon and you didn't," said Sato, giving her a deadpan look. He then went over to Pikachu. "Look Pikachu, we have a new friend."

"_Pi Pikachu!"_

"Hmm, I think we should get to know Caterpie a little better!"

"Y-You don't mean…" shuddered Kasumi, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Come on out, Caterpie!" yelled Sato, throwing the Poké Ball into the air.

In a flash of white light, the Worm Pokémon sat in front of Sato, Lila, and Pikachu. Kasumi took this opportunity to run as far as she could and hid behind a tree.

"I don't think Kasumi really likes Caterpie, Sato-kun," observed Lila.

"She's just going to have to get used to him then. I'm not getting rid of him," grumbled Sato. He then turned to the Bug-type and reached his hand out. "Come here Caterpie."

Caterpie looked at the hand with curiosity. He then turned his vision to where Kasumi was and squirmed as fast as he could over to her. She let out terrifying shriek as Caterpie rubbed up against her leg.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Looks like Caterpie really likes you, Kasumi," grinned Sato, enjoying her discomfort a little. He then grew concerned for Caterpie as the Bug-type became sad when Kasumi backed away.

"Kasumi! You made Caterpie sad!" scolded Lila.

"I don't care! Keep that thing away from me!" yelled the tomboy, still shaking in fear.

"_Pika…"_ said Pikachu, trying to comfort his new friend. The Electric-type was then lifted off the ground by Kasumi and placed in her lap.

"How about this, Sato? You keep the bug and I can have Pikachu," said Kasumi as she petted the Mouse Pokémon.

"Like hell you will!" yelled Sato.

Pikachu took this as a chance to jump out of Kasumi's arms and onto Lila's shoulder. The lavender-haired girl let out a few giggles at Pikachu's actions. Kasumi let out a sigh, but it got caught in her throat as she noticed Caterpie right in her face.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Come on, Kasumi. Caterpie isn't that scary," sighed Sato.

"If there's three things I hate more than anything else in the world its…"

*BAM*

"Carrots!"

*SMASH*

"Peppers!"

*WHAM*

"And Bugs!" finished Kasumi, panting and holding a large mallet in her hands as Caterpie spun in the air from being hit. Sato and Lila stared at her with widened-eyed surprise.

'_Where the hell did she get that mallet?'_ questioned Sato in his mind.

'_She's scary,'_ thought Lila.

"Look, I don't care if you like bugs or not, but don't take it out on Caterpie!" yelled Sato angrily at the way Kasumi was treating his Pokémon. He was again reached his hand out to the Bug-type. "Come here, Caterpie."

"_Cater."_

The Bug-type then crawled up Sato's arm and rested on his shoulder. Sato gave a soft chuckle and then he, Lila, and Pikachu started to walk off leaving Kasumi behind.

A few minutes later…

"_Pikapi!"_

"Hmm, what is it, Pikachu?" asked Sato, turning to his starter. He and Lila then looked to where Pikachu was pointing to see Kasumi following them not far behind. Sato then yelled at her as she hid behind a tree, "Why are you following us?"

"Because you still owe me for the bike you destroyed and I will make sure you do!" yelled back Kasumi as she came out of hiding.

"Grr, there's nothing I can say or do to get rid of you, is there?" growled Sato.

"Not unless you give me a new bike or the money for it now," replied the tomboy.

"Damn you…" growled Sato. He turned back to continue on his way, Lila not far behind. That brought up another question in Sato's mind. "Lila?"

"Hai, Sato-kun?"

"How come you're following me too?"

"Ah, gomen, Sato-kun!" gasped Lila. "I'll leave if you want."

"You don't have to leave, Lila. Hell, you're definitely better company than Kasumi," muttered Sato so Kasumi wouldn't overhear. "I was just curious."

"Ano, I was hoping you'd let me travel with you, Sato-kun. Honestly, I don't really feel comfortable traveling by myself. Please, may I continue traveling with you?" asked Lila, looking at Sato with her lavender eyes. Sato just gave her a small smile and answered without hesitation.

"Sure."

"Arigatou, Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila, wrapping her arms around Sato's neck, giving him a hug.

"Lila! Air!"

"Ah! Gomen, Sato-kun," apologized Lila as she let him go, her face a faint red from the blushing.

Neither noticed the annoyed look on Kasumi's face.

-:-

It was now night and the three trainers had set up "camp" for the night. The fire that Sato got started illuminated the campsite. It was also to keep wild Pokémon away while the group slept.

"Today was pretty productive, don't you think, Pikachu? Caterpie?" asked Sato, laying down his blue sleeping bag next to a large tree stump, which was being used as a resting spot for his Pokémon.

"_Pika!"_

"_Cater!"_

"I still think you should get rid of that bug," said Kasumi, who was positioned on the other side of the stump.

"Grr, no one asked for your thoughts!" yelled Sato. A lavender sleeping bag was then laid next to his. He turned to his right. "Lila?"

"May I sleep next to you for tonight, Sato-kun?" asked Lila. She then whispered, "Kasumi scares me a little and I feel safer with you."

"…Sure, I guess. I don't see a problem with that. Good night, Lila," said Sato, settling in his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Sato-kun," smiled Lila as she did the same. In no time at all, the three humans were asleep.

Pikachu and Caterpie took this time to get to know each other. In their own language, they spoke of their dreams. Caterpie told Pikachu that his greatest dream was to evolve into a Butterfree one day. Pikachu assured him that he'd achieve that dream. He just had to believe.

-:-

The next morning came and the light from the sun shone upon the three trainers. Kasumi was the first to stir. She groggily opened her eyes, but they then shot open when she saw what was right in front of her face. Some time in the night, Caterpie decided to sleep next to Kasumi. The tomboy did the only thing she could…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

…She screamed.

The loud noise jolted Sato, Lila, and Pikachu from their slumber as they looked for what made the noise. They then saw that it was just Kasumi, cowering from Caterpie.

"Damn it, Kasumi," grumbled Sato. "Can't you at least try to get along with Caterpie?"

"Never! It's a disgusting little creature and I don't ever want to see it again!"

They say words cut deep and unfortunately for Caterpie, the wounds were too much. Saddened and depressed, the little Bug-type crawled back to his Poké Ball, which was on the stump, and flashed back inside.

"Kasumi! How could you be so cruel to Caterpie like that?" questioned Lila with a glare directed at the tomboy. The effect wasn't all that great though seeing as how this was Lila, but it did seem to work.

Just as Kasumi was about to apologize, something swooped passed everyone and landed a few feet away. It appeared to be a tan bird-like Pokémon with pink feathers on its head that made it look like it had hair. Sato brought out his Pokédex to get some information on the new Pokémon.

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and evolved form of Pidgey. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more then 60 miles to its nest. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey with its outstanding vision.**

"Sweet! I'm definitely going to catch this Pokémon!" declared Sato, grabbing an empty Poké Ball from his belt.

Sato threw the ball at Pidgeotto while it was eating a worm, but the Flying-type just batted it away with its wing.

"Nani?" questioned a confused Sato.

"Baka," muttered Kasumi.

"Sato-kun, I think you need to weaken Pidgeotto first," explained Lila.

"But I caught Caterpie no problem," said Sato.

"That's because Caterpie is a weakling as it is!" said Kasumi.

"Grr, I'll show you that he's not a weakling!" yelled Sato.

Without thinking, Sato threw Caterpie's Poké Ball to have the Bug-type battle against Pidgeotto. Lila, Pikachu, and Kasumi were in shock by this move and after a few seconds, Sato realized what he did himself.

"Gah, why'd I do that?"

Pidgeotto started to chase after Caterpie, hunger in its eyes. Sato quickly took out Caterpie's Poké Ball and returned the Worm Pokémon. The beam from the device was faster than Pidgeotto and reached Caterpie first, making Pidgeotto crash into the tree that was behind Caterpie.

"Pikachu, you're up! Use Thundershock!"

"_Pikachu!"_

Pikachu launched his electric attack at Pidgeotto, zapping it while it was in the air and trapping it.

"Go Poké Ball!"

Sato threw the empty Poké Ball again and this time, Pidgeotto went inside. Like with Caterpie's capture, the Poké Ball shook and then pinged. Pidgeotto was caught.

"Yatta! I caught Pidgeotto!"

"You got lucky that time," said Kasumi. "How could you be so stupid as to send out Caterpie?"

"Its your fault in the first place!" yelled Sato. "If you hadn't kept making fun of Caterpie, I wouldn't have put him in a battle where he was at a type disadvantage!"

Sato would have kept ranting, but he calmed down a little when Lila put her hand on his arm.

Just then the small group heard laughing. Looking up the road they saw three figures. Getting a better look, it turned out that it was Team Rocket.

"What are you three doing here?" questioned Sato, putting his arms behind his head. It was obvious that he really didn't see the three villains as a threat.

"We're here for that Pikachu, of course," said Musashi.

"Especially since its such a rare unusual Pokémon," added Kojiro.

"Stop giving out our secrets, nya!" yelled Meowth as he scratched both of Kojiro and Musashi's faces.

"Rare and unusual? Pikachu?" questioned Sato. Lila and Kasumi also wondered how Pikachu was so special.

"After are last encounter, we were surprised by how powerful your Pikachu was, even though he is at the current level he is, nya," explained Meowth after he finished scratching his two partners. "That's why we're here to take your Pikachu, nya!"

*WHAM*

"Baka feline! You're the one giving are secrets away!" yelled Musashi as she stomped on the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Keep your big mouth shut!" added Kojiro, also stomping on Meowth.

"…Do they honestly think they should be taken seriously?" asked Sato, turning to his travel companions.

"You should take us seriously, little boy," said Musashi.

She and Kojiro then sent out Ekans and Koffing, ready to battle.

"Oi, you can't send out two Pokémon at once! That's against the rules!" yelled Sato.

"Hate to tell you this, little boy, but we don't play by the rules," smirked Musashi.

"Sato, if they want to play dirty, then play dirty right back!" stated Kasumi.

"The hell I will! I wouldn't be able to call myself a trainer if I didn't go by the rules," said Sato.

"Tough luck for you then, kid. Koffing, use Sludge!" ordered Kojiro.

"_Koff Koffing!"_

Following his trainer's order, the Poison Gas Pokémon inhaled deeply and then spat out a glob of sludge at Pikachu. The foul smelling attack hit Pikachu right in the eyes, blinding him to where he couldn't battle.

"Pikachu!" yelled the three children.

Sato picked up Pikachu, who was trying to get the sludge out of his eyes, and handed him to Lila.

"Keep an eye on him, please?"

"Of course, Sato-kun."

Sato then turned back to Team Rocket with a look of anger and determination in his eyes.

"You three are going to pay!"

Sato grabbed hold of Pidgeotto's Poké Ball and sent out the Bird Pokémon to battle the two Poison-types.

"Ekans! Bite that bird!" ordered Musashi.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust to counter!"

The Snake Pokémon dodged out of the way as soon as Pidgeotto sent out a gust of wind from his wings. Koffing used this chance to get behind the Flying-type.

"Use Smog, Koffing!" ordered Kojiro.

"Use Quick Attack to get out of the way, Pidgeotto!"

Koffing released the smog from his mouth, hoping to poison his opponent, but Pidgeotto was able to doge thanks to his speed.

"Continue with Sludge!"

The Poison-type switched attacks, making Pidgeotto dodge continuously. Because of this Pidgeotto was backed towards the ground where Ekans burst from underground in a sneak attack.

"Pidgeotto! Take to the air!"

"That won't do you any good, little boy!" laughed Musashi.

Unfortunately, this was true. Both Ekans and Koffing followed Pidgeotto into the air were about to attack. Luckily, the Bird Pokémon got out of the way and the two Poison-types crashed into each other instead.

"Pidgeotto, return!" called Sato, holding out the Poké Ball. Pidgeotto was safely returned.

"What now, kid?" questioned Kojiro. "Have anything else up your sleeve?"

"Grr…" growled Sato. He then held up the Poké Ball of the only other Pokémon he had who could still battle.

"Sato-kun, you can't!" cried Lila.

"Baka! You don't honestly think he can help, do you?" questioned Kasumi.

"I have no other choice," said Sato. He then whispered to the Poké Ball, "I know you're still tired from earlier, but I need you to give it your all. I know you can do this."

Sato then threw the Poké Ball, sending out Caterpie, who was breathing pretty heavily. Team Rocket could only look on as if Sato had grown a second head. They then burst out laughing.

"You think that little pipsqueak can beat us?" laughed Kojiro.

"He must be crazy to think a weakling Pokémon like that can win!" laughed Musashi. "Attack!"

Ekans and Koffing charged forward, ready to crush the now scared Bug-type.

"Grr, use String Shot, quickly!" called Sato.

"_Cater!"_

Lifting his head, Caterpie started to spray the two Poison-types with a silky thread-like substance from his mouth. The thread completely engulfed Koffing, making the floating Pokémon fall to the ground. As for Ekans, the thread covered just his head.

"Now use Tackle, Caterpie!"

With as much speed and power his little body could muster, Caterpie slammed into the fallen Koffing, making said Poison-type slam into Ekans. This made both Poison-types fly back pass Team Rocket, who looked on in shock.

"Beaten…by a Caterpie?" asked Kojiro in disbelief.

"Time for me to show you how it's done, nya!" declared Meowth, stepping forward to battle Caterpie.

Meowth didn't get far as Caterpie then started to spray him with String Shot. It didn't take long for the Normal-type to look like mummy. Musashi and Kojiro quickly came over, grabbed hold of the mummified feline, and ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" they yelled as they ran. "We will be back!"

"Like that scares us, nyeh!" yelled back Kasumi, sticking her tongue out.

"We won? Yatta! We won!" exclaimed Sato. Caterpie was also celebrating his first victory. Sato then brought the little Bug-type into his arms.

"Congratulations, Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong about Caterpie," said Kasumi. "I guess he wasn't as weak as I thought."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you two become friends?" asked Sato, holding out Caterpie for Misty to pet.

Kasumi flinched at the thought of touching any bug, but decided to swallow her pride and get this over with. She hesitantly reached her hand out to pet Caterpie when the Worm Pokémon released a small fountain of thread, scaring Kasumi.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Caterpie?" questioned Sato, watching as the thread was covering Caterpie.

"I think he's evolving, Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila.

"Nani?"

When the fountain died down, in place of Caterpie was a green cocoon-like Pokémon in the shape similar to a crescent moon. Sato brought out his Pokédex for information.

**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and evolved form of Caterpie. It stays motionless in its shell, which contains a soft and weak body, as it prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible for protection.**

"Cool! Way to go, Metapod!" congratulated to Sato. Despite the bored looking expression in his eyes, Metapod was also happy. He was one step closer to achieving his dream.

While Sato, Lila, and Pikachu were busy with Metapod, Kasumi was of to the side doing a little thinking.

'_Maybe I should lighten up on him for a while. He does seem to know what he's doing, even though he's still a novice.'_

Her thoughts then ended when she noticed Metapod right next to her face.

"Eek!"

"Come on, Kasumi. You were about to make friends with Metapod," stated Sato.

"No! Get it away from me!" cried Kasumi.

"Ah, you're no fun," said Sato, putting Metapod in his backpack. "Come on! We've still got more of the forest to explore before we head to Pewter City!"

Sato then ran off with Lila and Pikachu right behind him.

"Wait for us, Sato-kun!"

"Slow down!" yelled Kasumi, following after.

What surprises further await Sato and his friends in the forest?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**The Pokédex entries are a combination of both "HeartGold" and "SoulSilver" entries.**

**The titles of all the chapters will be named after the Japanese versions of the episode it was based on.**


	3. Challenge of the Samurai Boy

**Name Translations (Forgot to mention, but if a character is not listed, they're Japanese and English name are the same):**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**-:-**

It was peaceful and quiet in the Viridian Forest.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Okay, maybe not.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" asked Sato.

He, Lila, and Pikachu were looking at Kasumi, who was clutching to a tree branch as if it was a lifeline.

"Th-There's a scary bug over there!" yelled Kasumi, pointing at the incoming bug. Suddenly, the branch snaps and she fell to the ground. "Itai."

"I think that's a Weedle," said Lila, looking at the worm-like Pokémon that seemed to have a needle on the top of its head.

"Really?" asked Sato, taking out his Pokédex.

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. It attacks using a two-inch Poison barb on its head, which is known to be very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn of off its enemies, but if that doesn't work, it will hide under the leaves that it eats.**

"Let's jus leave it alone and get going, please?" begged Kasumi, trying to pull Sato along.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to try and catch Weedle!" declared Sato. "Oi, Pikachu? You up for a battle?"

The three trainers turn to the Mouse Pokémon, only to see him sleeping, with a pillow under his head and blanket on top of him even.

"Looks like Pikachu is still tired from our earlier encounter with Team Rocket," said Lila, sweatdropping.

"Maybe…" replied Sato, not believing that for a minute. He then held up the Poké Balls of his other Pokémon. "No matter, I still have Metapod and Pidgeotto to help me out."

"I don't know why you'd want that bug. You already have one anyway!" stated Misty.

She then froze as she felt something on her leg. Slowly, she looked down to see the Weedle rubbing up against her leg. She of course did what came naturally to her…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

…She screamed and ran.

"…Do you think we should go get her, Sato-kun?"

"She'll be okay, Lila. Now, time to catch a Weedle! Go, Pidgeotto!" called Sato, sending out the Bird Pokémon. "Start off with Sand Attack!"

"_Pidgeotto!"_

Pidgeotto flapped his wings, kicking up sand and dust in the process. Because of its small size, Weedle was knocked off the ground by the small breeze.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

The Flying-type took to the air and then dive-bombed Weedle, not directly hitting it, but it was enough to damage it.

"This is too easy," grinned Sato.

-:-

Meanwhile with Kasumi, she was walking through the forest, complaining about Sato.

"Sato no Baka! Does he need that Weedle, no, yet does he listen, no. I bet he'd listen to that Lila girl though," grumbled the tomboy.

*clink*

She stopped when she heard the sound, a sound that shouldn't be in a forest. She turned around, but soon wished she hadn't.

"Heyaaaaaaaaah!" yelled the assailant.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

In font of Kasumi was a boy wearing samurai-styled armor and helmet, pointing a katana right in her face. Aside from the armor, what made him stand out was the fact that you couldn't see his eyes and that he also carried a bug-catching net.

"Tell me, are you by chance a trainer from the Town of Pallet?" asked the boy, not taking his sword away from the girl.

"N-No! I'm n-not from P-Pallet!" cried Kasumi. The boy took his blade away and turned around.

"Then I apologize. I shall be on my way."

The boy walked away, leaving Kasumi to sink to the ground.

"What the hell was with that kid? Why did he want to know if I was from Pallet? Wait…oh no, Sato!"

-:-

Back with Sato and the others, Sato was still battling Weedle so he could catch it. Weedle tried to fight back with a Poison Sting attack.

"Pidgeotto, dodge and use Gust!" called out Sato.

The Flying-type easily dodged the incoming Bug/Poison-type, who had tried to gore the Bird Pokémon with its stinger. He then sent the Gust attack at Weedle, knocking it unconscious.

"Yatta! Now to catch it," smirked Sato, getting an empty Poké Ball ready.

"Excuse me?"

Sato and Lila looked behind them to see the samurai boy that Kasumi encounter.

"Gomen, but I'm kind of busy at the moment," said Sato.

"Are you the trainer from the Town of Pallet?" asked the boy.

"Hai?" answered Sato, still not paying attention.

The samurai smirked as he went for his sword, which Lila saw.

"Sato-kun!" called out two voices, one minus the 'kun' honorific.

Hearing Lila and Kasumi calling him, Sato turned around to face the tip of the katana.

"N-Nani?"

"My name is Samurai and I challenge you, Pallet Trainer, to a battle," said the armored boy as he lowered his blade and held up a Poké Ball.

"But the Weedle!"

Sato turned back, only to find the Weedle gone. His eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Pidgeotto, return!" said Sato, returning the Bird Pokémon. He turned to glare at Samurai. "Any particular reason you want a battle so badly?"

"You will get your answer afterwards. Now, let us battle!"

"Fine! Go, Pidgeotto!"

Resending out the Bird Pokémon, Pidgeotto appeared, slumped on the ground looking exhausted.

"Sato no Baka! You use the same Pokémon all the time like that! Look how tired he is!" yelled Kasumi.

"This shall be an easy victory! Pinsir, come to arms!" yelled Samurai, sending out his Pokémon.

It appeared to be a large brown beetle-like Pokémon with skeletal arms and two large thorny pincers on its head.

"What the hell is that thing?" questioned Sato, looking it up on his Pokédex.

**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. It swings its long pincer horns wildly to attack. It also uses the horns to dig burrows to sleep at night. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.**

"It must be very strong then," mumbled Sato. "So we just need to make sure we don't get hit! Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!"

"_Pidgeotto!"_

The Flying-type conjured up another dust storm, but Samurai didn't seem fazed.

"That will not help you! Pinsir, use Seismic Toss!"

"_Pin! Sir!"_

The Bug-type charged forward, grabbed Pidgeotto, and slammed him to the ground, almost knocking him out.

"Hahahahaha! The next move shall finish you!" laughed Samurai as Pinsir snipped its pincers together.

"I don't think so! Return, Pidgeotto!"

"Giving up already?" taunted Samurai.

"The hell I am! Go, Metapod!" yelled Sato, sending out the Cocoon Pokémon.

"This will be even easier! Pinsir will snap your Pokémon in half!" declared Samurai.

"Sato-kun! Call back Metapod before he gets hurt!" said Lila, worried for the Pokémon.

"Damn it, Sato! Use your brain, will you?" yelled Kasumi.

"I know what I'm doing!" shot back Sato, glaring at the tomboy.

"Pinsir! Let's end this with Vicegrip!" ordered Samurai.

The Stag Beetle Pokémon charged forward ready to ensnare its opponent.

"Metapod, use Harden!" called out Sato.

Just before Pinsir struck, Metapod glowed green, signifying that he hardened his shell. Pinsir ensnared the smaller Bug-type, but could not crush him. Instead, some of the thorns on it pincers broke instead.

"Ha! Take that!" taunted Sato.

"I will admit, that was clever, but cleverness can only get you so far! See how you deal with my next Pokémon!" said Samurai, sending out his second Pokémon.

Sato, Lila, and Kasumi were surprised by what this Pokémon was.

-:-

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a "tank" with red letter R on it was roaming down a path.

"Tell me again why we are lugging this thing around. It may be made out of paper and cardboard, but it's still not easy to carry," complained Kojiro.

"Just shut up, Kojiro! We're lugging this tank around so we don't get stung by the Beedrill, remember?" questioned Musashi.

"Hai, but why isn't Meowth helping?" questioned Kojiro, as both he and Musashi glared at the Scratch Cat Pokémon, who was getting a free ride on top of the "tank".

"Simple, Koji, nya. Because I'm so short, I wouldn't be able to help carry it, nya," explained Meowth. "Besides, I'm trying to catch a cat nap, nya."

"Catch this!" yelled both the human members of Team Rocket as they bumped Meowth off and made him fall to the ground, walking away as they did. Meowth had to run to catch up.

-:-

The Pokémon that Samurai had sent out was one Sato and the others didn't expect. The Pokémon was a Metapod.

"Behold! My Metapod shall be victorious as it shall last longer than yours!" laughed Samurai, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sato walking away with his own Metapod in his arms. "What are you doing? We have a battle to finish!"

"No we don't," said Sato, stopping to turn to Samurai. "We both have Metapod on the field and the only move they have is Harden. No matter what we do, the battle will only end in a stalemate with no winner."

Lila, Pikachu, Kasumi, and Samurai were surprised by Sato's logic. He was pretty much right. Before Samurai could say anything though, the faint sound of buzzing could be heard.

"Wh-What's that?" asked Lila, getting a sense of foreboding.

"It's the Beedrill!" exclaimed Samurai. He then turned to Sato. "The Weedle you let escape must have gone back to its swarm!"

"Don't blame this on me!" glared Sato. "If you hadn't been so persistent on battling, I would have caught the Weedle!"

The trainers then saw the swarm of Beedrill approach from over the tree line. Sato quickly pulled out his Pokédex, wanting to get information.

**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon and the fully evolved form of Weedle. It has three poison barbs, of which, the barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. It uses these stingers to take down any opponent. It sometimes attacks in swarms.**

"Sato-kun! Look out!" called out Lila.

Too preoccupied with his Pokédex, Sato was startled when a Beedrill flew by. This caused him to accidentally throw Metapod into the air, which allowed another Beedrill to catch the Cocoon Pokémon.

"No! Metapod, return!"

Sato kept trying to recall his Pokémon, but the Beedrill carrying Metapod kept dodging the beam. Because of this, Sato didn't notice the other Beedrill coming towards him until Pikachu intervened with a Thundershock.

"_Chuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Unfortunately, both Sato and the Beedrill were shock. The Beedrill slowly flew away while it could and Sato stood there, twitching from the shock. Fortunately, Kasumi grabbed Sato's arm and dragged him along as the four humans and Pikachu ran for their lives away from the Beedrill.

Continuing to run, the group quickly dove behind a large bush, which helped hide them from the Beedrill. Though it was good at first, new horror were introduced when they saw what was before them. A tree covered in yellow cocoon-like Pokémon.

"Wh-What are those?" stuttered Kasumi in fear.

"Those would be Kakuna," replied Samurai.

Once again, Sato brought out his Pokédex.

**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle and pre-evolved form of Beedrill. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.**

Looking back at the Kakuna, Sato wanted to know how many there were exactly. He then saw something at the base of the tree that made him happy.

"Metapod!" called out Sato. His mouth was then covered by Kasumi's hand.

"Sato no Baka! You want to wake them up?" hissed the tomboy.

It was quiet as the four trainer looked on upon the Kakuna. Their fear was renewed when the whole lot of Kakuna glowed white and started to change shape. The four trainers and Pikachu burst through the bush as they were chased by a new group of Beedrill.

"Where are we going to hide now?" yelled Kasumi as they ran.

"Quickly! My shack is not far from here!" yelled Samurai.

The group reached the shack just in time. As they made through the door and shut it, they could hear the banging of the Beedrill, trying pierce the wood. One actually got its stinger through, but could not get in.

The Beedrill soon stopped attacking, but could still be heard outside, as if they were waiting.

"At least we're safe," sighed Kasumi.

"Hai. I still wonder why they took Metapod though," said Sato.

"Ano, Sato-kun?"

"Hai, Lila?"

"Ano, I think I help answer that."

"Really? How?"

Lila then pulled out a Poké Ball and sent out the Pokémon from within. What appeared was a small bipedal Pokémon with a fox-like head and what looked like armored shoulder pads.

"_Abra."_

"Whoa! This is your Pokémon?" asked Sato in amazement.

"Hai. He's my first Pokémon and was given to me by my Kaasan. He helps me when I use my…special abilities," explained Lila, the last part said quietly.

"Special abilities?" questioned Kasumi.

"Ano, I am a-able to speak with Pokémon using em-empathic telepathy. As of n-now, I need Abra's help to do it, but I am practicing to be a-able to do it on my own!" explained Lila.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sato burst out.

"That's so cool, Lila! Do you think you could teach me to use it?"

Lila blushed at the attention she was getting from Sato. She was glad that it was dark in the shack.

"Ano, n-not n-now, Sato-kun!" squeaked Lila. "I'm going t-to see why the Beedrill t-took Metapod."

Lila closed her eyes and, with Abra's help, focused on the Beedrill outside. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned to Sat with a saddened look.

"What is it, Lila?" asked Sato.

"They took Metapod because you tried to catch that Weedle, Sato-kun," said Lila. "They did it for revenge."

"Nani?" cried Sato.

"Sato! Please tell me you're not actually buying this. She could just be telling you a lie and that her "powers" are nothing more than a sham," said Kasumi.

"Don't call Lila a liar! If she says she has special abilities then I believe her!" argued Sato.

Lila was saddened when Kasumi accused her of lying about her powers, but she then felt happy that Sato willingly defended her. She didn't know why, but it made her heart flutter.

"Grr, none of this would have happened if you hadn't interrupted me when I was trying to catch that Weedle!" growled Sato, glaring and pointing at Samurai, who looked at him like he was an idiot. "Why'd want to challenge me anyway?"

"Because I had fought the other trainers from the Town of Pallet and they were strong," said Samurai. He then went on to tell how the three trainers defeated him easily using the Starter Pokémon that they had received from Dr. Okido. "I had thought you would give me a challenge, but I was wrong apparently."

Sato just let out a growl and said he was going to go get his Metapod back, but Samurai told him that the best course of action for now was to stay in the shack and try tomorrow. Sato was going to argue further, but was stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see Lila with a look that begged for him to stay. Reluctantly, he agreed.

Early morning came and Sato was the first one up. He quietly snuck out of the shack and made his way to the tree where the Beedrill nest was to retrieve Metapod. He was almost there when suddenly…

*POW*

…Something, or should be said, someone, landed on his head.

"What do we have here, nya? Why you sneaking around, nya?"

Sato pushed Meowth off his head and was about to strangle the cat when Meowth fought back by scratching Sato's face.

"Gah! It hurts!" cried Sato.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Great…" muttered Sato, trying to stop the bleeding and also feeling his eye to start twitching in annoyance.

"Well, well, I didn't think you be up so early, little boy," taunted Musashi.

"Probably trying to catch himself some new Pokémon. Not like that will do him any good since we'd just take them," laughed Kojiro.

"Think you two could be quiet? You might wake up the Beedrill," said Sato, starting to fear for his life when he remembered about the Poison-types.

"Don't interrupt us!" yelled Musashi. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's impolite to interrupt when adults are talking?"

"But the Beedrill…" warned Sato.

"Keep quiet!" yelled Team Rocket, not noticing the awakening Beedrill.

"Ahh!" yelled Sato in fear as he did notice.

Team Rocket took this chance and advanced on Sato. What they didn't expect was for Sato to run pass them and run towards the incoming Beedrill dive bombs. Impressively, Sato dove pass the Beedrill and to the tree. The Beedrill were now focused on Team Rocket.

"This could be bad," stated Musashi.

"But we still have our tank to protect us!" said Kojiro, lifting the "tank" up, only to see it covered in Weedle.

"They're eating the tank, nya!"

Seeing as they had no protection from the Beedrill, Team Rocket had no choice but to flee. Running away, they still had the swarm of Beedrill hot on their tails.

Back with Sato, he managed to get to Metapod safely.

"Glad to see you're okay, Metapod," smiled Sato. He held out Metapod's Poké Ball. "Here. Get back inside so you'll be safe and we can leave."

"_Metapod. Metapod,"_ said the Cocoon Pokémon, shaking his body a little as if saying no.

"Nani? Why not? Grr, I don't have time for this!"

Sato grabbed Metapod and held him in his arms as he started to run back to the shack.

"Metapod, if this is about me abandoning you yesterday, I didn't want to! Samurai made me leave!"

Not watching where he was going, Sato tripped over a rock, landing face first onto the ground as Metapod rolled a few feet ahead.

"…Who am I kidding?" said Sato, his head down and his eyes covered by the brim of his hat. "It is my fault. I shouldn't blame other people for something I could have prevented. From now on, I'll never leave my Pokémon or my friends behind."

Metapod was touched by Sato's devotion, unfortunately, the sentimentalism had to end as a single Beedrill was about to strike Sato. As this was about to happen, Lila, Pikachu, Kasumi, and Samurai arrived, being protected in a large net carried by Samurai.

"Sato!"

Wanting to protect his trainer, Metapod flipped his body into the air, striking Beedrill and breaking one of its stingers just as it was about to sting Sato. Unfortunately, Metapod received a gash on his shell in the process.

"Metapod! Are you okay? Please be okay?" panicked Sato as he caught Metapod before he hit the ground.

Just as Sato thought all hope was lost, Metapod started to glow white and his body changed shape. When the light died, no longer was he Metapod. He was now a butterfly-like Pokémon with a purple body, large white wings, large red eyes, and blue hands and feet.

"Metapod evolved…" started Kasumi.

"Into Butterfree!" finished Lila.

Happy that Metapod evolved, Sato took out his Pokédex to find out more about his newest Pokémon.

**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. The water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, which it does every day, even in the heaviest rain.**

"So cool!" said Sato. Butterfree then came down from his flight to float next to Sato. "Its good to see you too, Butterfree."

"Sato, watch out for the Beedrill!" yelled Samurai.

Seeing the swarm heading towards them, Sato turned to Butterfree.

"You ready?"

"_Ree! Ree!"_ nodded the Bug-type. Sato smirked at this.

"Alright then! Use Sleep Powder!"

"_Ree!"_

Butterfree took to the sky, releasing a sparkling powder as he flapped his wings. Fluttering above the Beedrill, Butterfree's Sleep Powder took effect as the Beedrill started to drop, already asleep before they hit the ground. The Sleep Powder affected even the Weedle and Team Rocket, who weren't that far from the group.

"Yatta! We did it Butterfree!" cheered Sato.

"_Ree!"_

"I must say, maybe I was wrong about Sato-san. He is a worthy trainer," said Samurai.

Kasumi and Lila could only agree that Sato was definitely going to make it as a trainer. When Lila looked back at Sato, her eyes widened when they landed on his face.

"Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila, running over to the boy with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lila? Are the Beedrill waking up?" asked Sato, looking around to make sure no Beedrill were awake.

"What happened to your face? It's all scratched up."

"Nani? Oh! Meowth scratched me earlier when I tried to get Metapod," explained Sato.

The next thing he knew, Lila, who was now rummaging through her pack, pulled him to the ground. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled and took out a first-aid kit. Taking what she needed from the kit, Lila started to clean up Sato's wounds; while he tried not to yelp in pain from the stinging sensation the medicine gave.

'_Why does Lila always seem so worried for Sato? Could she…? No, they just met two days ago. I doubt it could be that!'_ thought Kasumi, watching the interaction between Sato and Lila.

-:-

Now at the forest's exit, Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and Kasumi were ready to set off and continue on their way to Pewter City. Samurai had decided to see them off.

"Sato-san, I hope that one day we will be able to have a rematch and declare a winner," said Samurai, holding out his hand in a sign of friendship.

"You bet, Samurai! I look forward to it!" declared Sato, returning the handshake.

After the good-byes, Sato's group started to make their way down the road, ready for anything that awaited them.

-:-

Meanwhile…

"Whose bright idea was this?" questioned Musashi, who was hanging from a tree dressed like a Kakuna.

"Yours. You thought if we disguised ourselves as Kakuna, we wouldn't be stung," said Kojiro, also dressed as a Kakuna.

"This is probably the stupidest idea either of you two have had, nya," said Meowth, dressed as a Kakuna too.

"What was that?" yelled Kojiro and Musashi.

The yelling unfortunately woke up the Beedrill and the real Kakuna that were sleeping in the tree. The stinging was about to begin.

"This isn't looking good!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Took some things out, but added some things in. One thing you may have noticed that was taken out was the Metapod VS Metapod battle. I always thought that battle was so stupid. You'd think either Sato or Samurai would've known no one would have won that battle.**

**For stuff being added, I added the introduction of Lila's powers and her Pokémon, Abra. Most people see her with an Eevee as her starter, but I think her starter would've been Abra. For all we know is that Espeon may be Lila's most used Pokémon, but that doesn't mean it's her starter.**

**I also made it where Ash kept the scratch he got from Meowth and not have it just disappear. Gives a little more sense of realism.**


	4. Battle of Pewter Gym!

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Muno – Flint**

**Jiro – Forrest**

**-:-**

On the route to Pewter City, three figures were working on digging a large hole in the middle of the road. It turned out that those three figures were Team Rocket.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner," said Kojiro, continuing to dig.

"I know. I guess the simplest ideas are the most overlooked," replied Musashi.

"Would you stop yapping and get working, nya!" yelled Meowth.

Finishing up with the digging, Team Rocket then covered the hole with sticks, leaves, and dirt as to hide it from anyone who came down the path. Mainly a certain Pikachu using trainer and his friends.

"Now all we do is wait," said Musashi.

"Musashi?"

"Hai, Kojiro?"

"Where'd was the hole again?"

Looking at the ground, Team Rocket couldn't remember where they had dug the hole. They looked for it for a few minutes, but still couldn't find it. They stood there thinking of where it could be when all of a sudden…

*CRACK*

"Uh oh."

*CRASH*

…Team Rocket fell through their own trap.

"Itai…"

-:-

On a different path to Pewter City, Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and Kasumi made it to their destination.

"Yatta! We made it!" exclaimed Sato. He sat on a large boulder that overlooked the city from a nearby hill. "Wow, it's bigger than Pallet Town, that's for sure."

"Pewter City, the city between rugged mountains," said a voice that startled the group.

Looking down on the side of the ledge, the group saw a bearded man sitting next to a shelf filled with rocks. He wore green jeans, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and a red wool cap that covered his eyes.

"Who are you?" questioned Kasumi.

"My name is Muno and you are sitting on my merchandise," responded the man.

Scrambling to get off of the rocks, the three kids bowed apologetically.

"Gomen, we did not mean to," apologized Lila.

"Hmm, so what brings you kids to Pewter City?" asked Muno.

"I plan on becoming a Pokémon Master, so I'm traveling around the region to get stronger!" exclaimed Sato, giving off a grin.

"A Pokémon Master, huh? Not likely," said Muno, striking down Sato's ego a little. "Follow me. Since you three are new in town, I'll show you to the Pokémon Center."

Muno then started to walk away, making Sato, Lila, and Kasumi confused by his personality. Muno then stopped and turned his head back to them.

"By the way, that'll be fifty yen for sitting on my rocks."

Sato and Kasumi just facefault, while Lila sweatdrops.

-:-

At the Pokémon Center, Sato placed Pikachu and the Poké Balls containing Butterfree and Pidgeotto on the counter, waiting for the nurse to come and heal them. When she came, Sato was very surprised to see whom it was.

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Viridian City?" questioned Sato, a confused look on his face.

"Viridian City? Oh, you must mean my little sister! She's the one who works at the Pokémon Center in Viridian," smiled Joy.

"Okay…"

"Here, let me take your Pokémon and make sure they're healthy."

With that, Joy took Pikachu and Sato's other Pokémon to the back. Meanwhile, Sato walked over to Lila and Kasumi, who were looking at a poster that was advertising the Pokémon League.

"Pokémon League?"

"Don't you know anything, Sato? The Pokémon League is a competition where trainers compete to try and become the regional champion," explained Kasumi.

"Really? That sounds cool! I want to try!"

"It says you need to collect at least eight regional gym leader badges to be able to enter, Sato-kun," said Lila, reading the rules off the poster.

"Then that's what I'll do. I battle the gym leaders and enter the Pokémon League!" declared Sato, pumping a fist into the air with determination.

"You honestly think you can beat the gym leaders? I bet you can't even beat Pewter City's gym leader," interrupted a voice. The Sato-tachi turned to see Muno walking towards them.

"Oh yeah? I know I can win! Just watch me!" declared Sato, turning to glare at the man.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, kid," laughed Muno as he walked off. "Just to let you though, a gym leader isn't like a normal trainer. They're much more powerful."

-:-

After the confrontation with Muno, the Sato-tachi went to grab lunch at the restaurant in the Pokémon Center. Sato and Kasumi sat across from each other, while Lila took a seat next to Sato. She tried hard not to blush.

"Sato, aren't you at all worried about what Muno-san said?" asked Kasumi, while Sato just stuffed his face with rice. He swallowed before he answered.

"Not really. I mean I know that there are stronger trainers out there, so why worry about something I know I'd have to confront one day? Besides, I have confidence in my Pokémon that we can win this," said Sato. He then continued with his eating.

"Really?" questioned Kasumi, not really convinced. "If you want, I'll let you borrow some of my Pokémon."

"No way! I'm going to use my Pokémon and my Pokémon only. I don't need your help with this," said Sato.

"Fine! Be that way!"

Kasumi stood up and stomped away in anger, leaving Sato and Lila to pay the bill, which came to one thousand one hundred fifty yen. Sato could feel his eye twitch in irritation.

"She could at least have paid for a third of this," growled Sato. He was the surprised when Lila placed down more money than what she should have. "Lila?"

"You shouldn't have to pay for Kasumi's meal as well, Sato-kun, so I'll pay for half of the bill if you want," explained Lila, looking down at her lap to avoid eye contact.

"Arigatou, Lila, but you shouldn't have to pay for more than what you should. I'll just try to get Kasumi to pay me back. Knowing her though, she'll probably bring up her bike again and say that she doesn't owe me nothing," said Sato. He took the bill and what money he had, which was just enough to pay the bill, and went to the register.

"Sato-kun…"

-:-

After getting his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, Sato and Pikachu made their way to the Pewter City Gym. It was a large building made of stone under a wooden archway with the words "Pewter Gym" carved into the stone in the top left hand corner.

"You ready Pikachu?" asked Sato.

"_Pika!"_

Glad to hear the positive reply, Sato opened the doors and went inside, finding that it was completely dark.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"You must be a challenger if you've come to the gym, am I right?" asked a voice.

A light then turned on revealing a boy of about fifteen sitting on a stone stage. He had tanned skin, spiky brown hair, and squinty eyes. He wore brown pants and an orange t-shirt under a green vest. Sato turned to the boy with determination.

"Hai! I am Sato from Pallet Town and I have come to challenge the gym leader of Pewter City!"

"Hmm, I can tell that this is your first gym battle, so allow me to inform you how things are done, but first, I am Takeshi, the gym leader and your opponent."

'_He's the gym leader? But he looks like he's only fifteen! How strong could he be if he's a gym leader at this age?'_ thought Sato, now starting to get worried.

"The rules are simple. Each trainer will use two Pokémon and the winner is whoever can knock out his or her opponent's Pokémon. The challenger is allowed to substitute, but the gym leader is not," explained Takeshi. "Understood?"

"Hai."

"Then let us begin."

As soon as Takeshi said that, a rumbling sound caught Sato and Pikachu's ears. On the sides on the gym, large shutter doors opened and out came what looked like rocky terrain. Sato and Pikachu, who were in the middle of the gym, had to run back towards the entrance before they were crushed. When the rumbling stopped, Sato saw that what came out from the walls was the battlefield.

"This is it. Pikachu, are you ready for this?"

"_Pika!"_ exclaimed the Electric-type as he got into position.

"Then I shall start off with Onix!" called Takeshi, throwing his Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball opened, sending out a large snake-like Pokémon that was made of stone.

"_Graaaaaaaaah!"_ roared the Pokémon.

"_Cha!"_ cried Pikachu in fear. He ran back to Sato, climbing up his leg to get to the other Pokémon.

"Pikachu! This isn't Pidgeotto's battle!" said Sato grabbing Pikachu. "I know you're scared and that we're at a disadvantage, but you're the only one who could give Onix a run for its money. Please?"

"…_Cha,"_ replied Pikachu hesitantly.

Once Pikachu went back onto the field, Takeshi called out his first attack.

"Onix! Use Tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge it quickly!"

Onix charged forward, but because Pikachu sped away, the Rock Snake Pokémon crashed into the ground.

"Onix, trap Pikachu with a Bind attack!"

With surprising speed, despite his size, Onix wrapped Pikachu up with his tail and started to squeeze.

"Pikachu!"

"It was foolish to send out a Pikachu to fight an Onix. It wouldn't matter how strong the Pikachu is, it will always be at a disadvantage," said Takeshi.

'_Kuso! What can I do? Pikachu's Electric-type attacks won't do anything against a Ground-type like Onix. I guess I have no choice,'_ thought Sato. He then yelled out, "Stop! …I forfeit."

Hearing this, Takeshi had Onix let go of Pikachu so Sato could take the Mouse Pokémon to get some healing. Sato quickly ran over and picked up Pikachu, holding him carefully in his arms as he walked out the gym.

"Gomen, Pikachu."

"_Cha…"_

"I see that you lost."

Sato looked up to see Muno standing before him.

"So what if I did?" shot back Sato.

"Come with me," said Muno turning and walking away. Reluctantly, Sato followed.

-:-

In a small shack outside of Pewter City, sat Sato, Pikachu, and Muno. Pikachu was resting after his battle and Sato was still sulking.

"I can't believe how strong Takeshi is. No wonder he's a gym leader at that age," said Sato.

"Takeshi actually has the talent to go on to bigger things than a gym leader, but there's a reason he won't move on," said Muno, taking a sip of his tea.

"Nani?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Leaving the shack, Muno led Sato back to the gym. Going around to the back, Muno showed Sato the reason. Inside was Takeshi taking care of nine squinty-eyed children.

"That's why. Takeshi decided to put his own goals behind him so he can take care of his younger siblings."

"What about their parents?" asked Sato.

"Both their mother and father left to pursue their own goals, leaving Takeshi to care for his family and the gym. He's all those kids have left," explained Muno.

Now nighttime, Muno and Sato were on their way back to Muno's shack. Muno continued on with Takeshi's story until Sato stopped him.

"Please stop. If I hear anymore, I might not be able to beat Takeshi because I'd feel too guilty."

"You're a persistent one, aren't you? Tell you what; I have a way that you might be able win against Takeshi with Pikachu."

"Really? Tell me, please?"

"Come with me."

-:-

Muno had led Sato, who now had Pikachu with him after picking him up from Muno's shack, to a small hydroelectric plant.

"How's this going to help me win?" questioned Sato.

"Simple, we're going to hook Pikachu up to the generator and give him a super charge of electricity. Though Ground-types like Onix are naturally immune to Electric-type attacks, the unnatural super charge Pikachu will get should be able to give them a shock. Add the fact that Onix has very low special defense, Pikachu's Electric-type special attacks should do the trick," explained Muno.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about Takeshi and his Pokémon," observed Sato.

"Oh, that's because everyone in Pewter knows about Takeshi!" fibbed Muno, hoping Sato would believe him.

Sato thought there was more to it, but decided to let it drop. He turned to Pikachu with a grin.

"How about it, Pikachu? You up for this?"

"_Pika!"_

"Of course, with the river basically dried up, it won't be easy," pointed out Muno.

"Eh? Then how are we supposed to get Pikachu stronger?" demanded Sato. Muno just gave off a smirk.

"You'll be the one turning the wheel," said Muno, taking Pikachu inside the small building.

Sato stared at Muno's retreating form before he gave a sigh of exasperation. He walked over to the water wheel and waited for Muno's signal. Muno taped some wires that were connected to the generator.

"Okay, kid! Now!"

On cue, Sato stepped onto the wheel and started moving it by climbing up like it was a ladder. This caused electricity to flow through the wires and into Pikachu, causing the little Pokémon to feel pain.

"_Chaaaa!"_ cried Pikachu.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. It'll all be over soon," said Muno, trying to soothe the Electric-type.

Back with Sato, who was concentrating on his task, he was startled a little when he heard someone calling his name. Still performing his task, he looked down to see Kasumi and Lila heading his way.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sato.

"We've been looking for you, Sato-kun," said Lila, worried for the boy. "We went to the gym to see if you were there, but Takeshi-san said you had already left."

"What are you doing exactly?" asked Kasumi.

"If you need to know, I'm helping Pikachu get stronger for my rematch," grunted Sato.

"You don't have to do this, Sato. Just take my offer and use some of my Pokémon," said the tomboy.

"I told you no! I need to be able to win this badge with my own Pokémon and no one else's. If I can't do that, then I can't call myself a trainer," explained the raven-haired boy.

"Humph. Fine! Be that way!" yelled Kasumi. She then turned and left.

Sato noticed that Lila was still there.

"Lila, you know you don't have to stay here. You could back with Kasumi if you want," grunted Sato.

"I know, but I want to be here, Sato-kun. I'll support you all the way," smiled the lavender-haired girl.

Sato was grateful for this. Still, girls were something that confused him greatly, especially if some acted like Kasumi and others like Lila.

Continuing to turn the wheel, the generator reached critical mass as it and Pikachu gained too much power. In turn, this caused a small explosion. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"It is time," said Muno.

-:-

The next day, Sato reentered the gym, pumped for his rematch.

"So you're back, huh? Haven't you learned anything from last time?" questioned Takeshi.

"You could say that I did," grinned Sato.

"Then let's find out. Go, Geodude!"

The Pokémon Takeshi sent out was basically a stone with arms and a face. It didn't look intimidating, but looks can be deceiving.

"_Dude Geodude!"_

'_Another Rock-type, huh? He'll most likely use Onix last then, which means I should save Pikachu for that battle. My only choice then is Pidgeotto, seeing as how Butterfree will take even more damage from Rock-type moves than Pidgeotto would,'_ thought Sato. "Go, Pidgeotto! Start off with Sand Attack and Gust!"

"_Pidgeotto!"_

Pidgeotto flew around Geodude, picking up speed as he did so, creating a small sand tornado around the Rock Pokémon.

"If you think that will work, then you are sorely mistaken!" declared Takeshi.

The next thing Sato knew was Pidgeotto trying to dodge Geodude, who was trying to grab it out of the air.

"Nani?" cried Sato.

Up on the balcony stands, Kasumi and Lila were watching the battle unfold.

"Sato no Baka. He should've known Pidgeotto wouldn't have been a good choice," said Kasumi.

"But Kasumi, Sato-kun might not of had any other choice," said Lila, defending Sato.

"I still think Sato will lose," stated Kasumi. "There's no way he can win with the Pokémon he has."

"I think Sato-kun will win. In fact, I know Sato-kun will win!" said Lila, a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

"I doubt it," said a voice to the right.

Kasumi and Lila turn to see what looked like a chibi-Takeshi standing next to them, watching the battle. Standing next to the boy were eight smaller children.

"Who are you?" asked Kasumi.

"The name's Jiro. I'm the oldest of Takeshi-niisan's younger siblings," answered the eight-year-old. "And I doubt your friend can beat Niisan."

Back to the battle, Pidgeotto couldn't take it anymore and was knocked out by Geodude.

"Pidgeotto, return!"

"Are you ready to give up?" asked Takeshi.

"No way! Ready Pikachu?"

"_Pika!"_

"Again with Pikachu? You really haven't learned anything."

"I'll show you! Pikachu! Show 'em your new Thunderbolt!"

"_Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Pikachu sent a massive surge of electricity at Geodude. Striking its target, everyone but Sato was surprised that Geodude had actually taken damage from the Electric-type attack. The Rock-type was charred black when the Thunderbolt ended.

'_Whoa! Muno-san was right. Geodude's low special defense couldn't stand up against an unnaturally powerful Electric-type special attack,'_ thought Sato as he internally grinned.

"Geodude, return. I have to say, I'm impressed Sato. But you won't win this next one! Go, Onix!"

Like last time, Pikachu was scared to fight against the massive Pokémon. Because of this, Pikachu started to release stray Thunderbolts, almost hitting Sato in the process.

"Pikachu! Stop!"

"Onix! Bind it!"

Once again, Onix wrapped his tail around Pikachu, trying to squeeze the life out of the Mouse Pokémon. Upon reflex, Pikachu blasted another Thunderbolt, actually causing Onix pain.

"_!"_

"Onix! No!" cried Takeshi worried for his Pokémon. This is the most pain he's ever seen Onix in.

After a few moments, Pikachu stopped, as he had expelled too much energy. Onix then released Pikachu to the ground, where the little Pokémon was dizzy. The next thing that happened was unforeseen. Because of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, parts of the gym's ceiling caught fire, which in turn set off the gym's sprinkler system.

"_!"_ cried out Onix in more pain.

"What just happened?" questioned Sato.

"Sato! Onix is a Rock-type, which means he's weak against water!" yelled Kasumi from the balcony.

"Oh, right. Pikachu…Stand down!"

"_Chu?"_

"Nani? Why are you giving up?" questioned Takeshi, surprised by Sato's decision. Everyone was surprised by this decision.

"Because Onix got hurt by the sprinklers. It wouldn't feel right to take advantage of that," explained Sato. "Come on, Pikachu, we're leaving."

"_Pika!"_

With that Sato and Pikachu left the gym.

-:-

Walking by the river, Sato was thinking on what to do next. Lila, who had left the gym soon after he did, was walking next to him.

"Do you think I made the right decision, Lila?"

"I know you did, Sato-kun. Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll be able to win fairly next time!"

"Arigatou, Lila."

"Sato! Wait up!" called a voice.

Turning back, Sato, Lila, and Pikachu saw Takeshi running up to them. When he reached them, he had to catch his breath. Once he did, he held out his hand.

"Here. This is for you," said Takeshi. In his hand was a badge in the shape of an eight-sided gray stone. "It's the Boulder Badge. You deserve it."

"How? I didn't beat you. I gave up," said Sato, confused on how he could have earned the badge.

"You may not have beaten me, but you still earned it. You showed kindness to a Pokémon and to me, that's an important quality a trainer needs," explained Takeshi. "So I want to give you this badge as proof of "beating" the Pewter City Gym."

"Really?" asked an excited Sato. Takeshi nodded in agreement.

"Hai. You know, you're real lucky, Sato," said the gym leader as he handed over the badge.

"What do you mean?" asked Sato. He and Lila were curious by Takeshi's words.

"Like you have the dream to be the world's best trainer, I have the dream to be the world's best breeder. The only thing is I have to stay home and take care of my siblings. Don't get me wrong though, I'd always put my siblings before anything else. I just wish I could travel and achieve my dream."

"Then why don't you?" asked a voice.

The three younger trainers turned to see Muno standing a little down the road.

"You," growled Takeshi.

"Takeshi-san, you know him?" asked Lila.

"Hai. He's my Otousan," answered Takeshi, shocking Sato and Lila.

"Nani?" cried the both of them.

Muno then took of his wool cap and his "beard", revealing his true face. He looked like an older Takeshi.

"Takeshi, I want you to go and live your dreams. You more than deserve it," said Muno.

"You know I can't!"

"I know your reasons, Takeshi, and for that, I am sorry. I just couldn't face my family and tell them that I failed on my journey. But I am ready to take responsibilities and take care of your siblings," explained Muno.

"…If that's the case, then you're going to need this," said Takeshi, taking something out from his vest.

He then handed a needle and a spool of thread to a now flabbergasted Muno. Takeshi then explained everything he had to do in order to take care of the younger children, to which Muno asked for him to slow down so he could write all down.

Life was going to be difficult for Muno.

-:-

"I can't thank you enough for letting join your group, Sato!"

"No problem, Takeshi. The more the merrier!"

It was now nighttime again and Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and new member Takeshi were on their way out of Pewter City to their next destination.

"I do have one question though."

"Shoot, Takeshi."

"Why is that girl following you?" asked Takeshi, pointing at Kasumi, who was indeed following Sato.

"Don't forget, Sato! You still owe me a bike and I'm not leaving your side until you do!" yelled Kasumi.

"Ah, just ignore her! Come on, Pikachu! Let's go!" yelled Sato as he started running away from Kasumi.

"Sato-kun! Wait for us!" yelled Lila as she and Takeshi followed after.

"Get back here!" yelled Kasumi, hot on their tail.

All in all, life goes on for the Sato-tachi. What adventures await them as their journey continues?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Takeshi, one of my favorite characters. It will be sad to see him not be in the Isshu Arc of the animé TT^TT**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to try and give some explanation on how Pikachu was able to damage Ground-types like Geodude and Onix and I hope it was satisfactory to you readers out there.**

**I also hope you guys and gals like this more mature version of Sato. I really hated how 4kids made him a complete idiot when they had the show under their iron money-grubbing fists.**


	5. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Rikao – Seymour**

**-:-**

Walking up the mountain path, the Sato-tachi were on their way to Cerulean City so Sato can earn his next badge. They kept walking when Sato asked Lila something that was on his mind.

"Lila, can I ask you something?"

"Nani, Sato-kun?"

"What's your dream for the future?"

"N-Nani?"

"I mean, I want to be a Pokémon Master and Takeshi wants to be a Pokémon Breeder, what about you?"

"Ano, w-well, I've always wanted t-to be a Pokémon Doctor," answered Lila, blushing as all eyes were on her.

"A Pokémon Doctor?" questioned Takeshi in curiosity.

"I th-thought th-that with my special p-powers, I could easily h-help Pokémon," she explained.

"Makes sense. With your powers, you can find out what's bothering the Pokémon and fix it. That's so cool, Lila! I bet you'd make an excellent doctor one day!" grinned Sato.

"Arigatou, S-Sato-kun," blushed Lila. She missed the annoyed look from Kasumi.

They continued walking until…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

…They heard a scream.

"What was that?" questioned Sato.

"Don't know, but it sounded like it came from up ahead," said Takeshi. "Let's go!"

The Sato-tachi ran ahead and saw someone being attacked by blue and purple bat-like Pokémon at the mouth of a cave. Sato brought out his Pokédex to find out about these Pokémon.

**Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings. This allows it to fly safely in the dark.**

"Don't know why they're out in the daylight, but, Pikachu, use Thundershock and scare them away!"

"_Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

The volts flew through the air and struck the flock of the small Flying-types. The electricity was too much for the Zubat, so they flew back into the cave for refuge.

"Good job, Pikachu," congratulated Sato.

"_Pika!"_

"Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" cried the man who was attacked by the Zubat. He had tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged Sato in thanks.

"Gah!" cried Sato, not expecting such an act.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the hug was stopped when Pikachu, who was stuck between the two, let out a Thundershock. Both Sato and the man were singed from the volts.

"Sato-kun! Are you okay?" asked a worried Lila.

"H-Hai. Never b-better…"

"What about this guy?" asked Kasumi, pointing to the man.

The man stood up and adjusted his glasses. It was then Sato and the others noticed that he was wearing a lab coat.

"Hai, I am okay. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rikao. I am a scientist from the Pewter Museum of Science. My two main virtues are Love and Courage!"

The others could only sweatdrop at this.

"…Okay. Why were those Zubat attacking you?" questioned Sato. Rikao suddenly became downtrodden.

"Come with me and I'll show you," said Rikao, entering the cave. The others followed after.

-:-

Inside the cave, it wasn't dark as expected it to be. Lights were hung all round on the walls and ceiling. The Pokémon of the cave all seemed confused, as they were not used to such bright lights.

"What's with the lights, Rikao-san?" asked Takeshi.

"I believe that they were hung up by people who are looking for the Moon Stone," sighed Rikao.

"Moon Stone?" questioned Kasumi.

"Ah, the Moon Stone! It comes from the moon, one of the most romantic things known to man. I believe that Pokémon actually came from the moon, using the Moon Stone as their spaceship!"

Rikao continued on his fantasy while the others look at him strangely.

'_This guy is insane,'_ thought Sato.

"You believe me, don't you?" asked Rikao, grabbing Sato by the shoulders.

"S-Sure. What ever you say…" replied Sato, a little crept out.

"_Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!"_

Hearing the sound, the group turned to see a pink Pokémon, about the size of Pikachu, hopping pass them. It seemed to be holding a stone of some kind.

"Kawaii!" cried Kasumi upon seeing it.

**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair. Because of its adorable behavior and cry, it is highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found.**

"Rare Pokémon, huh?" questioned Sato, looking at his Pokédex. He then let out a grin as he took out a Poké Ball. "I'm definitely going to have to catch it!"

"No! You mustn't!" cried Rikao, grabbing Sato's arm. "The Clefairy must remain free as it must be trying to find the Moon Stone and protect it. The Moon Stone must belong to the Clefairy!"

Seeing that Rikao wasn't going to be swayed, Sato agreed to leave the Clefairy be. Suddenly, they heard the Clefairy scream in terror.

"Oh no!" cried Lila.

"Let's go!" said Rikao running down the path Clefairy took. The others followed suit.

-:-

Clefairy was backed up against the wall, scared of her pursuer.

"Don't worry little Pokémon, nya. Just hand over that stone and no one gets hurt, nya."

"_F-Fairy…"_

It was then Sato and the others came on the scene.

"What are you doing here, nya?" demanded the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Meowth? Wait, if you're here then that means…" trailed off Sato.

Just as Sato trailed off with his sentence, Meowth's partners in crime, Musashi and Kojiro came into view. Musashi was holding a shovel, while Kojiro was carrying a pickax. Clefairy took this opportunity to escape.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little pests. Trying to cause us more trouble?" taunted Musashi.

"What are you three doing here?" demanded Sato.

"Simple. We're here for the Moon Stone," replied Kojiro.

"So you're the ones who put up these lights?" yelled Takeshi.

"Of course, nya. We need to find the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokémon, plain and simple, nya," explained Meowth.

Sato and Takeshi then took out a Poké Ball from their belts.

"Lila, Kasumi, I want you two and Rikao to get out of here and try to find Clefairy. We'll take care of Team Rocket," said Sato.

"Right!" said the girls. They and Rikao then ran off.

"You won't be going anywhere! Ekans, after them!" yelled Musashi.

"Koffing! You too!" yelled Kojiro.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Takeshi as he and Sato sent out their Pokémon. Sato had sent out Butterfree, while Takeshi had surprisingly sent out a Zubat.

"A Zubat?" questioned Sato.

"Hmm, I caught him before we entered the cave," responded Takeshi, quite proud of himself.

"Cool," grinned Sato. "Now let's show these two what we're made of!"

"That's what you think, kid! Koffing, use Smog!" ordered the blue hair of Team Rocket.

"_Koff Koffing!"_

The Poison-type charged forward, spewing smog from his pores.

"Butterfree!"

"Zubat!"

"Whirlwind!" called out Sato and Takeshi.

Following their trainers' commands, the two Flying-types flapped their wings at high speeds. This caused the Smog to be blown back at Team Rocket.

"Why you… Ekans, use Bite!" coughed Musashi.

"Use Tackle, Koffing!" coughed Kojiro.

Doing what they were told, Ekans lunged forward, chomping his jaws on Butterfree, while Koffing slammed into Zubat.

"Zubat! Fight back with Supersonic!" called out the former gym leader.

"_Chi! Chi!"_

Zubat sent out the ultrasonic waves that his species is known for. Because of the high pitch sound, Ekans and Koffing became confused and started attacking each other. Ekans wrapped his body around Koffing, while the round Poison-type used Smog against the Snake Pokémon.

"What are you two doing?" screeched Musashi.

"Attack them! Not each other!" yelled Kojiro.

"Time to finish this! Butterfree, blow them away with Whirlwind!" called out Sato.

"_Ree!"_

The Butterfly Pokémon flapped his wings once more at high speed, sending the two Poison-types to crash into Team Rocket. The force of the crash caused them to fall down deeper into the cave.

"We did it!" yelled Sato happily, ignoring Team Rocket's cries.

"We make a pretty good team," said Takeshi.

"Hai," grinned the younger boy. It was then he noticed something was missing. "Takeshi, I think we forgot something."

They thought for a few seconds, to figure out what they forget. It then hit them like a sack of bricks.

"Where's Meowth?"

-:-

Lila, Kasumi, and Rikao exited the cave, trying to look for Clefairy.

"Where did she go?" asked Rikao, looking all over.

"Over there!" said Lila, pointing to the Fairy Pokémon's location.

Clefairy was hopping up the cliff walls up to the natural stone bridge that was above a small river. Kasumi and Rikao quickly ran over and started to climb, hoping to get to Clefairy before she escaped. Fortunately or unfortunately, Clefairy jumped off the bridge and onto Kasumi, which caused her to loosen her grip and fall into Rikao, causing the both of them to fall into the water.

"Well that was fun," said Kasumi sarcastically.

"It'll be even more fun if you hand over that Clefairy, nya!" declared Meowth, appearing out of nowhere. Clefairy quickly ran and hid behind Lila, who had come over to see if Kasumi and Rikao were okay.

"B-But you can't!" cried Rikao, waving his hands.

"Then feel my claws, nya!"

Meowth pounced towards the humans, but before he could reach them, he stopped in midair. Confused, he quickly scanned the area to see what happened. It was then he noticed Abra, sitting in front of Lila.

"Good job with the Psychic, Abra," smiled Lila.

"Now its my turn," smirked Kasumi, sending out her Pokémon. Kasumi's Pokémon was a brown star-shaped Pokémon with a pink pearl core.

"_Kya!"_

"Staryu! Use Water Gun to send Meowth away!"

The core on Staryu's body glowed as it released a slim blast of water from the top point of its body at Meowth. Because of his small size, the Scratch Cat Pokémon was blast away by the high-pressure water attack.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"See ya!" grinned Kasumi, returning Staryu to its Poké Ball.

"Lila! Kasumi!"

The girls and Rikao looked over to see Sato, Takeshi, and Pikachu running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sato.

"Of course. Meowth didn't stand a chance against Lila and I," smirked Kasumi.

"Really? Way to go, Lila!" said Sato, giving the lavender-haired girl a smile.

"A-Arigatou, S-Sato-kun," replied Lila with a blush.

-:-

The sun was setting and the group was resting by the river. Kasumi was sitting off to the side on a rock while the others sat together. Lila was sitting next to Sato, Abra sleeping next to her and Clefairy sitting on her lap. Takeshi took the time to feed the Pokémon that were out his secret recipe Pokémon food.

"So what do we do now, if anything?" asked Sato.

"We need to find the Moon Stone and make sure those thieves don't steal it," said Rikao.

"How are we going to find it though?" further questioned Sato.

"Maybe Clefairy can show us the way," suggested Lila.

"_Fairy?"_

"Clefairy, do you think you could show us where the Moon Stone is?" asked Lila, looking down at the Normal-type.

"_Clefairy!"_ smiled the pink Pokémon.

"She said yes," smiled Lila.

"Then let's get going," said an enthusiastic Sato.

They all stood up and followed Clefairy. The sun had now fully set by this time and a full moon shone from above, giving off the only source of light. Soon, Clefairy led the Sato-tachi and Rikao to a small cave. Entering the cave, they came into a large room that held a very large stone that glittered in the moonlight.

"It's the Moon Stone!" said Rikao in awe.

Clefairy hopped towards the large stone and placed the small stone that she was holding among the other small stones that surrounded the larger one. This simple action caused the Moon Stone to glow a dull blue and many more Clefairy to come out of hiding.

"Whoa! Look at them all!" exclaimed Sato.

The Clefairy then started to dance around the Moon Stone in some sort of celebration.

"_Pika. Pikachu."_

"_Fairy. Clefairy!"_

"What's up, Pikachu? Know what the Clefairy are doing?" asked Sato. Pikachu then tried to tell them what Clefairy told him by playing charades. "They're doing the Bon Dance?"

"_Pika…"_

"Sato-kun, Pikachu says that the Clefairy are praying to the Moon Stone. They see the Moon Stone as their god," said Lila.

"_Pikachu!"_ agreed Pikachu. He then jumped up to Lila's shoulder, which made the girl giggle.

"This is so exciting!" cried Rikao. "This could possibly mean that the Clefairy really did come from the moon!"

"If that's true, then it looks like we'll have to take the Clefairy as well as the Moon Stone, seeing as they are such rare Pokémon."

The Sato-tachi and Rikao turned around to see Team Rocket standing in the mouth of the cave.

"You heard Koji, nya. Hand over the Moon Stone and the Clefairy right now, nya!"

"You can't take the Moon Stone! It belongs to the Clefairy!" cried Rikao, standing between Team Rocket and the Moon Stone.

"And who's going to stop us? Judging from how your knees are shaking, not you," taunted Musashi with a laugh.

"I…I'll show you!" yelled Rikao, surprising Sato and his friends as he charged blindly towards Team Rocket. He didn't get far as Meowth tripped the scientist, making him loose his glasses in the process.

"That was low, Team Rocket!" yelled Sato.

"What do expect from us, little boy," said Musashi. "Ekans! Get them!"

"You too, Koffing!" called out Kojiro.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Onix, we need your help!"

"_Ekanssssss!"_

"_Koffing!"_

"_Pika!_

"_Graaaaaaaaah!"_

"Ekans, head underground!" ordered Musashi.

"And Koffing, you use Smokescreen," called out Kojiro.

As the Snake Pokémon dove underground, the Poison Gas Pokémon released the smoke from his porous body.

"Kuso! Pidgeotto, use Gust to get rid of this smoke!" coughed Sato as he sent out his Bird Pokémon.

"_Pidgeotto!"_

Once Pidgeotto blew the smoke away, it was revealed that Team Rocket and the Moon Stone were gone.

"Oh no!" cried Lila.

"Damn them!" growled Sato.

"Onix, follow them from underground!" called out Takeshi.

"_Graaah!"_

The large Rock-type dove underground while the Sato-tachi ran out of the cave to follow after Team Rocket. Rikao, on the other hand, was still looking for his glasses. Luckily, Clefairy found them and handed the item over to him.

"Oh, arigatou," thanked Rikao as he put on his glasses. "But what are you still doing here?"

"_Fairy?"_

"Shouldn't you all be going after those thieves? They did take your god."

"_Fairy…"_

-:-

With Team Rocket, they had the Moon Stone on a large wooden sled and were riding it down the mountainside in hopes of escape.

"Can you believe how easy it was to just take this overgrown paperweight?" laughed Musashi.

"Those kids will never catch us at the rate we're going, nya!"

Meowth spoke too soon, apparently, as Onix burst through the ground in front of them, causing them to crash right into the Rock Snake Pokémon. This allowed the Sato-tachi to catch up to the dazed villains.

"Onix, use Tackle!" yelled Takeshi.

"Koffing, counter with your own Tackle!" yelled Kojiro.

The two Pokémon crashed into each other when they performed their attacks. Surprisingly, they seemed to be equal as they knocked each other out.

"O-Onix!" yelled a worried Takeshi.

Suddenly, out of the hole Onix had made, came Rikao and the Clefairy. All of the Clefairy then stood in front of Team Rocket as they started tick back and forth, chanting.

"_Fairy. Fairy. Fairy. Fairy."_

"What are they doing?" questioned Sato.

"It's the Metronome! It's a move that the Clefairy use, but its unpredictable as anything could happen!" explained Rikao.

Just as Rikao finished explaining, the Clefairy stopped and started to glow. The next thing that happened was a large red energy column exploded from where the Clefairy stood, blasting Team Rocket away.

"I can't believe it. We were so close!" whined Musashi as she flew through the air.

"I guess there's always next time," sighed Kojiro.

"That is if we're not in traction after the fall, nya!"

With that, Team Rocket disappeared over the horizon.

Back with Sato and the others, it appeared that the Metronome not only blasted away Team Rocket, but also destroyed the Moon Stone as well. The humans watched as the tiny shards of the stone floated down and landed on some of the Clefairy, making the Fairy Pokémon become taller and change shape.

"_Clefable!"_

"D-Did they just evolve?" asked Kasumi. Sato took out his Pokédex to investigate.

**Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon and evolved form of Clefairy. With its acute hearing, it can pick up sounds from very far away. As a result, it prefers quiet places.**

"Amazing. So the Moon Stone allowed the Clefairy to evolve!" said Rikao, astonished.

-:-

The group soon returned to the Fairy Pokémon's Shrine Chamber, where shockingly, another large Moon Stone was. Both the Clefairy and the Clefable resumed their festival as they danced around their god.

"Its good to see that the Clefairy and the Clefable are happy," said Lila.

"Hmm," nodded Sato in agreement. "So what are you going to do now, Rikao-san?"

"Me? Oh, I've decided to stay with the Clefairy and Clefable," answered the scientist.

"Nani? How come?" questioned Takeshi.

"I figured that if I stay with them, I might be able to travel to outer space with them one day when they decide to return home," explained Rikao.

"Well then, I hope you achieve your dream some day, Rikao-san," grinned Sato.

"Arigatou."

-:-

The next morning, after the festival, the Sato-tachi bid farewell to Rikao and the Fairy Pokémon and were on their way to Cerulean City, but before they could leave…

"_Clefairy!"_

They turned to see a lone Clefairy standing behind them.

"Clefairy?" questioned Kasumi.

"I think that's the Clefairy we first encountered yesterday. You know, the one who led us to the Moon Stone?" pointed out Brock.

"But why is she out here? Shouldn't she be with her friends?" asked Lila.

She got her answer when Clefairy hopped over to her and gave her a hug.

"Looks like she likes you, Lila," teased Sato, making the girl blush. "Maybe Clefairy want to go with you."

"Is that true, Clefairy? Did you want to travel with me?"

"_Clefairy!"_ nodded the Pokémon happily.

"Okay then," giggled the lavender-haired girl. She knelt down and took out an empty Poké Ball, tapping it against the Normal-type. The ball opened and Clefairy went inside in a flash of red light. The device then pinged, signaling that the catch was a success. Lila now owned a Clefairy.

"Congrats on catching a new Pokémon, Lila!" grinned Sato, giving the girl a one-armed hug. The gesture made her let out a small 'eep'.

"A-Arigatou, S-Sato-kun," smiled the blushing girl.

Kasumi and Takeshi were also happy for Lila on her capture. Kasumi, though, felt something stir within her when she watched Sato and Lila. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she would figure it out what it was.

Continuing down the road, the Sato-tachi came to a fork. Luckily, a sign on the side of the road pointed the way they had to go.

"At least we're almost there!" grinned Sato.

"Hai. Hmm, looks like there's graffiti on this sign," pointed out Takeshi.

"Really? What's it say?" asked Sato, reading the graffiti on the bottom right-hand corner. His eye started to twitch in annoyance at what it said.

Shigeru is the best! Satoshi is a baka!

"Grr, I'll show him who's a baka!" yelled Sato as he took off down the road to Cerulean.

"What just happened?" questioned Kasumi, a look of confusion on her face.

"My best guess, this Shigeru must be his rival," sighed Takeshi. "Come on, we better try to catch up with him."

"Hai!" said the two girls.

"_Pika."_

With that, Takeshi, the girls, and Pikachu ran after Sato. Will Sato ever be able to surpass his rival? Only time will tell.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Honestly, I did not like writing this chapter. Probably because I hated Rikao. He always annoyed me in the series. I'm so glad he was only in one episode.**

**A little character development for Lila in this chapter. Not only has she revealed what she wants to be in the future, but she also got herself a new Pokémon! Interestingly enough, did you know that in the original pilot to the animé, Sato was supposed to get a Clefairy instead of Pikachu as his starter and that Clefairy was supposed to be the series mascot? I'm so glad they changed it to Pikachu. Not only is Pikachu better, but also I just can't see Sato with a Clefairy in his roster. Lila on the other hand, I can see her with one. Also, if Clefairy was the mascot of "Pokémon", we'd be playing as her in the "Smash Bros." series instead of Pikachu.**


	6. Suichuuka of Cerulean City

**I can't believe how many hits (1,046 hits at the time of writing this) and favs (2****nd**** most faved with 15 favs) this fic got in such a short time. It was even added to a C2.**

**Anyway, to those who have been wondering, there are going to be other changes from the canon storyline, but you will have to wait for future chapters. Aside from different events happening, characters that were never in the animé will make an appearance in this fic, but again, you will have to wait.**

**-:-**

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Junsar – Jenny**

**Sakura – Daisy**

**Ayame – Violet**

**Botan – Lily**

**-:-**

Walking down the road, the Sato-tachi were making their way to Cerulean City.

"Man, I can't wait to get to Cerulean and earn my next badge!" grinned Sato.

"I know that you will earn it, Sato-kun," smiled Lila.

"Hold it!"

The Sato-tachi turned to see Kasumi running up to them.

"What's up, Kasumi? Something wrong?" questioned Takeshi.

"C-Can't we skip Cerulean? We could go straight to Vermillion City, there's a gym there," said Kasumi.

The others looked at her in confusion. To Lila and Takeshi, it seemed like she was hiding something, but Sato didn't seem to catch it. That or he ignored it.

"Why? If there's a gym in Cerulean, why skip it when I can earn my next badge?" questioned Sato.

"Because…Cerulean is haunted with scary Ghost-type Pokémon!" stated Kasumi, making a scary face for emphasis.

Again, the others looked at her in confusion, until Sato then let out a laugh.

"Nice face, Kasumi. Maybe the ghosts will stay away if you keep making it!" laughed Sato.

Sato then turned and resumed his walk to Cerulean. Lila, Pikachu, and Takeshi were right behind him.

"Grr, Sato no Baka," growled Kasumi. She then got a look of worry on her face. "I really don't want to go to Cerulean."

-:-

It was now night and in a dark room of building in Cerulean, walked three figures. They came to a stop when they found what they were looking for. In front of them sat a large machine and a huge hose. They could only smile in success.

-:-

The next day, Sato and the others have arrived in Cerulean City…well, all but one.

"Oi, Sato? You noticed that Kasumi isn't following us anymore?" questioned Takeshi.

"Really?" replied Sato. He turned to see that Takeshi was right. Kasumi was no longer behind them. "I guess that explains the peace and quiet."

"Ne, Sato-kun, look over there," said Lila, pointing at a crowd of people gathered in front of a building.

"Wonder what's up," said Sato as he and the others went over to see.

When they got closer, they could see that there the police was there as well. They could hear the mentions that someone had broken in the building the night before. But what was interesting was the fact that the only things stolen were a large vacuum and huge hose.

"That's interesting. Why would someone just steal those items?" questioned Takeshi.

"You find it interesting? Why is that? Is it because you are the thieves!" exclaimed a voice. Sato was surprised to see that it was Junsar.

'_J-Junsar? What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be in Viridian? …Unless its like with Joy and it was a relative,'_ thought Sato. "Look, officer, we're not the thieves and we can prove it. See?"

Sato pulled out his Pokédex, while Takeshi showed his Boulder Badge, showing Junsar who they really were. Luckily, Junsar didn't seem to question Lila.

"Oh! Gomen. I didn't mean to be suspicious," said Junsar.

"Its no problem," said Takeshi. "By the way, how about after your shift, I take you out to dinner?"

"Ha, I only date real men," said Junsar, making Takeshi hang his head in disappointment. She then started to push Sato, Takeshi, and Lila away. "Now then, I need everyone to leave so we can investigate this crime!"

-:-

Now in the park, sitting on a bench, the Sato-tachi wondered what exactly happened and what to do next.

"I wonder why Junsar didn't question Lila like she did us," said Takeshi. He and Sato looked over at Lila, who blushed at the attention she was getting.

"Probably because Lila's all cute and innocent looking. Who would really think she could steal anything?" said Sato, not realizing how his words could be taken. Lila blushed even further when Sato called her cute. "By the way, Takeshi, since you're a gym leader, any chance you can give me some inside information on this city's gym leader?" 

"Gomen, Sato, but I can't do that. Like you said, I'm a gym leader as well and that would go against the code," said Takeshi. He then stood up. "Anyway, I have some stuff I need to check out. I'll see you guys later."

With a wave, Takeshi left.

"What do you think he's going to do, Sato-kun?" asked Lila curiously.

"Probably going to find more girls to flirt with. Come on, Lila. Let's go find the Cerulean Gym."

"Okay."

-:-

Walking around the city, Sato, Lila, and Pikachu found the gym. It was a pink and yellow dome-shaped building and had a large white seal-like Pokémon above the door. Upon entering, they saw that it was crowed as every seat was filled with people.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for the Sensational Sisters!" announced the announcer, gaining cheers from the audience.

A spotlight then turned on and focused on the high dive. Atop of the diving board were three girls in their late teens. One was blonde-haired girl in a red two-piece, one was a blue-haired girl in a green two-piece, and the last one was a pink-haired girl in an orange two-piece.

"Whoa…" said Sato, staring with wide-eyes. Lila felt her chest tighten for reasons unknown to her. All she knew was that she didn't like how Sato stared at the three girls on the high dive.

The three sisters then dove into the water and started to perform a water ballet. The crowd continued to cheer at the sisters' beauty and elegance.

"As great as this is, I came here for a gym battle," said Sato. "Come on. Maybe we can find the gym leader somewhere in the building."

Sato then left the room with Lila and Pikachu right behind him. The three headed to the lower level of the building where they found a large aquarium, which seemed to fill the hallway.

"Look at all the fish, Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila, her eyes shining with awe.

"Hmm? Never seen fish before, Lila?"

"Not this many at once."

It was then that they heard voices coming their way. Looking down the hall, they saw the Sensational Sisters heading towards them.

"Excuse me…" called out Sato.

"Gomen, but we're not giving out autographs," said the blonde sister.

"…But I don't wan an autograph. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find the gym leader. I'm here to earn my next badge," explained Sato.

"You're looking at them," giggled the blunette sister.

"Nani?" questioned Sato, his eyes widening.

"I'm Sakura," said the blonde.

"I'm Ayame," said the blunette.

"And I'm Botan," said the pinkette.

"And together, we are the gym leaders of Cerulean City!" exclaimed the sisters.

'_They're the gym leaders? Takeshi missed out on this one,'_ thought Sato with an internal grin. "So if you're the gym leaders, what was with that ballet stuff?"

"Its something we like to do from time to time," said Botan with a smile.

-:-

The Sensational Sisters had led Sato and Lila to the battlefield, which was the pool they had performed in earlier.

"So, ready for a battle?" questioned an eager Sato. When he saw the sisters hesitate, he became confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Its just that…we don't…have any Pokémon," said Sakura, looking away.

"Nani?" exclaimed Sato and Lila.

"All of our Pokémon are at the Pokémon Center after they had to battle three trainers consecutively," explained Ayame.

"The only Pokémon we have that is capable to battle is this," said Botan, sending out a Goldeen from its Poké Ball.

"Aw man. I was hoping for a battle," sighed Sato as Goldeen was returned.

"Tell you what, seeing as how you came all this way…" started Sakura. She then clapped her hands and out of the water came a small white seal-like Pokémon that had a small horn on its head.

"Ano, can't that Pokémon battle?" asked Lila.

"Gomen, but Seel is more of the gym's mascot than a battling Pokémon," explained Sakura. Seel stuck his tongue out further, revealing a badge in the shape of a water droplet. Sakura then picked up the badge. "Here. It's the least we can do."

"I don't know. It wouldn't feel right unless I earned it," said Sato, disappointed.

"Then I'll battle you!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Kasumi standing at the entrance, a look of determination on her face.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?" questioned Lila.

"I live here. You are looking at the forth Sensational Sister!" declared Kasumi.

"Technically, there are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt," deadpanned Botan, receiving a glare from Kasumi.

"Wait, these are your sisters?" questioned Sato, looking at Kasumi and pointing at Sakura, Ayame, and Botan.

"Hai?" replied Kasumi, wondering where he was going with this.

Sato looked back and forth between the girls until he settled his sights back on Kasumi.

"You were adopted, weren't you?"

"Nani?" exclaimed Kasumi.

"I mean, how could you have such pretty sisters when…you know?" asked Sato.

"Why you…" growled Kasumi, her fists clenched and eyes glaring.

"Aw, so kawaii!" cried Ayame, grabbing and hugging Sato to her chest. She then gave Kasumi a grin. "You know, Kasumi, if this is your boyfriend, I think you actually gained some good taste."

Sato, Kasumi, and Lila all became red-faced for different reasons. Sato was red-faced because of where his face was, in the valley of two large mountains. Kasumi was red-faced because of her sisters thinking that Sato was her boyfriend. Lastly, Lila was red-faced, not out of embarrassment, but out of a feeling she rarely felt. Anger. She stomped forward, grabbed Sato by the back of his shirt, dragged him away from the other girls, and when they were far enough, she started shaking him out of his daze.

"Sato-kun! Stay focused!"

"Huh? Lila?"

"Sato-kun!" yelled Lila, shaking him harder.

"Gah! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"_Pikapi…"_ sighed the Electric-type, shaking his head.

The Sensational Sisters watched the interaction between Sato and Lila. All three of them came to the same, but semi-off, thought.

'_So she's his girlfriend? She's so kawaii! I hope Kasumi doesn't make it hard for them.'_

Kasumi watched the two with a look of annoyance. It was now her turn to stomp over to Sato and drag him by the back of his shirt.

"K-Kasumi! What are you doing?" questioned Sato.

"We're going to have our battle, Sato no Baka! Unless you don't want that badge?"

"I want the badge! Now let go! I can get to the challenger's side of the field myself."

Sato walked over to one end of the pool and jumped to a floating blue platform, while Kasumi did the same, but jumped to a red platform. The Sensational Sisters, Seel, and Lila stood at the side of the pool, waiting for the battle to start.

"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle," announced Kasumi. "I'll let you go first, Sato."

"Okay then. You ready Pikachu?"

"_Pika…"_ Said Pikachu, shaking his head.

"Nani? Why not?"

"I think Pikachu doesn't want to fight against Kasumi, Sato-kun!" shouted Lila from her position.

"Looks like Pikachu likes me more than you, Sato!" yelled Kasumi, a smug grin on her face.

"Grr, shut up! I'll still win even without Pikachu's help! Go Butterfree!" called out Sato, sending out his trusty Bug-type.

"_Ree! Ree!"_

"Should've known he'd use that disgusting bug," muttered Kasumi, a Poké Ball in hand. "Go Staryu!"

"_Kya!"_

"Weird looking Pokémon," muttered Sato, taking out his Pokédex.

**Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact. At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat.**

"You ready, Sato?" questioned Kasumi.

"You bet! Butterfree, use Tackle!"

"Staryu, try and dodge it!"

The Butterfly Pokémon flew down at Staryu. The Water-type tried to dodge, but Butterfree was faster and got hit by the Tackle.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

"_Kya!"_

The Water-type blasted a few streams of water at Butterfree, hitting their mark. Luckily, even though Butterfree was damaged, it was thanks to his water repellent wings that he was able to stay airborne.

"Use Stun Spore to stop it!" called out Sato.

"_Ree!"_

Butterfree fluttered across the battlefield, releasing a glittering orange powder as he did so. The powder landed on Staryu, paralyzing on contact.

"Oh no! Staryu's hurt!" cried Kasumi.

"How can you even tell? It doesn't have a face!" exclaimed Sato, confused.

"Shows how much you known!" yelled Kasumi, glaring at the boy across the battlefield. "Staryu! Into the water to wash it off!"

The Star Shape Pokémon fell into the water as told to. When it came back up, it was healthy as if it was never paralyzed to begin with.

'_Kuso! It must have the Natural Cure ability. We'll just have to make sure Staryu can't use it then,'_ thought Sato. "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

"_Ree!"_

"I don't think so! Staryu, into the water again!" cried Kasumi.

"_Kya!"_

Butterfree once again fluttered across the field, this time releasing a glittering blue powder. Unfortunately, his attack missed as Staryu jumped into the water to avoid it.

"Now use Rapid Spin to send that bug into the water!" called out Kasumi.

The Water-type came shooting out of the water, spinning like a shuriken at Butterfree. Because Butterfree didn't see it coming, the Bug-type was hit and crashed into the water, where it couldn't swim.

With Kasumi's sisters, they were amazed by Kasumi's battling skills.

"Wow. I didn't think Kasumi was this good!" stated Ayame.

"I know! Maybe we gave her too little credit as a trainer," said Sakura.

"Butterfree, return! Go, Pidgeotto!" called out Sato.

"_Pidgeotto!"_ cooed the Bird Pokémon upon release.

"This will be even easier. Staryu, return!" said Kasumi, returning her Pokémon. "Go, Starmie!"

The Pokémon Kasumi sent out looked like a larger version of Staryu. The difference though, was this Pokémon was purple in color instead of brown, had a second upside down star attached to its back, and its core looked more like a perfectly cut gem.

"_Hoh."_

"Another one? What's with you and jewels?" asked Sato.

"Shut up and just call an attack!" screeched Kasumi.

"Fine! Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

"_Pidgeotto!"_

Pidgeotto started to flap his wings, sending wave after wave of powerful winds at Starmie, making the Water-type skid back on the platform it was standing on.

"Starmie, jump into the water and then use Rapid Spin on Pidgeotto!"

"_Hoh!"_

Doing as told, Starmie jumped into the water to get away from the wind and then shot out spinning like a shuriken, just as Staryu did before.

"Send it back with another Gust!" yelled Sato.

The Flying-type flapped his wings with all his might so he could push back his opponent. It worked as the winds had sent Starmie slamming into the wall behind Kasumi. The Mysterious Pokémon slid down and when it reached the floor, its core started blinking, showing that it was fatigued.

"Starmie!" cried out Kasumi, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Nice job, Pidgeotto!" grinned Sato. All of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound. "Nani?"

The next thing everyone knew, the wall on the other side of the field, away from everyone else, cracked and then exploded as a large machine came through. Riding the machine was none other than Team Rocket.

"Not again," muttered Sato. "What the hell do you three want now?"

"Same reasons as always, kid. We're here to take any and all Pokémon," said Kojiro.

"And this is how we're going to do it, nya!" exclaimed Meowth as he pulled a lever.

Out of the machine came a large hose that went into the water and started to suck up the liquid.

'_A large vacuum and huge hose? So they're the ones who stole them from that warehouse,"_ thought Sato.

"Let's speed things up, nya!" declared Meowth, pulling another lever. This increased the suction power.

With the power increased, the water was whipping around violently. This caused waves to rise up and splash those at the side of the pool and in the process, made Seel fall in and get sucked up.

"_Seel! Seel!"_ cried out the little Water-type.

"Seel! No!" cried out the Sensational Sisters, scared and worried for their friend.

Pikachu was the next to be swept away by the waves.

"_Pikapi!"_

"Pikachu! Wait, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" yelled Sato, knowing what will happen.

"_Pika! Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Thanks to the conductivity of the water, the electricity of Pikachu's attack traveled up the hose and into the vacuum, shocking Team Rocket with many a volt.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sizzling with burn marks, Team Rocket fell into the pool and were sucked up, only to be shot out the other end into the sky and sent over the horizon.

Team Rocket may have been gone, but Pikachu was still in danger of being vacuumed up. Sato quickly made it to the machine and turned it off before Pikachu was lost. Sato sighed in relief, knowing that Pikachu was safe.

"Man, look at all this damage," surveyed Sato as he rejoined the others and stood next to Lila.

"I know. We didn't even get to finish our battle," said Kasumi.

"You may not have finished, but I think Sato still earned this," said Sakura, holding out the Cascade Badge.

"Huh? Why?" questioned a confused Sato.

"How come he gets the badge? He didn't even win!" complained Kasumi, also confused.

"Because, had Team Rocket not interfered, Sato's Pidgeotto would've won against your Starmie. Besides, if Pikachu would've battled to begin with, you would've lost no matter what happened," explained Sakura.

"Oh…" sighed Kasumi in defeat.

"It still doesn't feel right to just take without winning it," said Sato, looking disappointed.

"Then think of it as thanks for getting rid of those crooks," said the blonde as she placed the badge in Sato's hand.

"Hehe, arigatou," grinned Sato.

-:-

The sun was setting and everyone was standing outside of the gym, the Sato-tachi ready to depart.

"So you're going to continue to travel and try to become a Water-type Master, Kasumi?" asked Sakura.

"Of course! Why do you think I left in the first place?"

"I thought it was because you couldn't handle the pressure of having such beautiful sisters," teased Botan, earning a glare from her younger sister.

Before Kasumi could say anything…

"Oi, guys!"

…Takeshi came walking up.

"Hello, Takeshi," greeted Lila.

"Oi, Takeshi. Have fun flirting with girls?" smirked Sato. Takeshi stiffed a bit.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," grinned Sato. He then held up his new badge. "Anyway, look what I got."

"Cool."

"Hai. Now we can head to Vermillion City for my next badge!" said Sato as he, Lila, Pikachu, and Takeshi started walking away from the gym.

"Hold it, I'm still coming with you!" declared Kasumi, catching up with them.

"What for?" questioned Sato.

"Did you forget? You still owe me a bike and I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get it!" yelled the tomboy.

"Not this again," sighed Sato.

With a farewell to the Sensational Sisters, the Sato-tachi headed off. With his second badge in hand, will Sato be able to acquire his third?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**I had fun with this chapter, especially with changing the meeting with Sakura, Ayame, and Botan, so I hoped you liked it. I also hoped you liked that I made Sato a little more…girl conscious. He won't become like Takeshi, but he will notice them from time to time. It will also make things interesting between him and Lila, but I assure you, this will become Abilityshipping as promised.**


	7. Road to the Pokémon League

**Sorry about the delay. I was sorting out which episodes would and would not be put into this story. Now that I've gotten that done, I hope to get chapters for this out on a regular basis.**

**-:-**

**Name: Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Akira – A.J.**

**-:-**

Having just recently earned the Cascade Badge, Sato and the other were making their way to Vermillion City so Sato could earn his next badge.

"Man, I can't wait to get to Vermillion and have my battle!" declared Sato.

"Well you better prepare for it, Sato. It won't be easy," said Kasumi.

"I know it won't be easy, Kasumi. It's not going to be like the battle I had with you," said Sato, the words just coming out of his mouth.

"What was that?" growled Kasumi, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"Ano, I'm sure Sato-kun didn't mean anything by that, Kasumi," said Lila, trying to defend Sato.

"Yeah right," muttered Kasumi.

"Come on, you guys. The more time you argue, the less time we have to get to Vermillion as soon as we can," said Takeshi.

"Right! Let's go then!" exclaimed Sato. He then grabbed hold of Lila's hand and ran off, the now blushing girl trying not to trip as she followed him. Pikachu ran after him.

"Sato no Baka," growled Kasumi. She soon followed.

Takeshi just gave a sigh and followed as well to make sure another argument didn't break out between Sato and Kasumi.

-:-

Sato, Lila, and Pikachu stood in front of a large building that was surrounded by a tall wooden fence. The sign above the entranceway read "The Undefeated Akira's Gym". Under the title, it showed that Akira had ninety-eight wins.

"A gym? Out here?" questioned Sato, looking confused.

"I don't think it is an official gym, Sato-kun. It could be a place for trainers to train their Pokémon in ways they couldn't anywhere else," said Lila.

"Not even close," said a voice.

The three turned to see a boy of about Takeshi's age walking towards them. He had black hair with green spikes in the front and wore a red and black collared shirt and blue shorts.

"Who are you?" questioned Sato.

"Heh, the name's Akira and this is my gym. You planning to become my ninety-ninth win?" questioned Akira with a smirk.

"No, I plan on becoming your first loss," said Sato smugly.

"We'll see about that. Follow me."

Akira entered his gym with Sato following. Right before Lila could follow, Kasumi and Takeshi caught up.

"Where's Sato at, Lila?" asked Takeshi.

"He's inside, about to battle against the owner."

The three entered just in time to see the battle start.

"You ready to lose, kid?" questioned Akira, a smirk still on his face. In his hands held a long whip.

"Like I'd lose to you. I already have two badges, so I'm pretty sure I can handle you," said Sato, getting a little overconfident.

"They must've been second-rate gyms if someone like you got a hold of those badges," remarked Akira.

Kasumi's eye twitched, while Takeshi clenched his fists at what Akira said.

"Oi! Show this guy his place, Sato!" yelled Kasumi, Takeshi agreeing with her.

"Right!"

"Not going to happen! Sandshrew, front and center!"

Akira threw the Poké Ball and out came a small yellow armadillo-like Pokémon whose body had a brick-like pattern to it.

"Be careful, Sato-kun! Sandshrew is a Ground-type, so Pikachu's Electric attacks won't be effective!" said Lila.

"Then I'll just have to go with an advantage! Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

"_Pidgeotto!"_

"Don't think you can win with a type advantage! Sandshrew, use Defense Curl and then Rollout!" ordered Akira with a crack of his whip.

"_Shrew!"_

The Ground-type did as he was told and curled into a ball. He then surprisingly shot himself into the air and collided with Pidgeotto. Sato was surprised to see Pidgeotto fall to the ground after the one hit.

"That all you got?" taunted Akira.

"Its not over yet!" yelled Sato as he returned Pidgeotto. "Butterfree, you're up! Use Stun Spore!"

"Sandshrew! Use Dig to dodge!"

Butterfree fluttered his wings, releasing the orange powder across the field, but the Ground-type burrowed itself underground, escaping the paralysis.

"_Ree?"_

"Sandshrew! Tackle!"

Sandshrew erupted from underground and slammed himself into Butterfree, knocking the Bug-type to the ground. Sato couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Just give up, kid. You can't beat me," said Akira as the number on the sign changed to show that he now had ninety-nine wins.

"Ah man," moped Sato, hanging his head in defeat.

Meanwhile in the nearby trees, the battlefield was being watched.

"Who would've guessed that little Sandshrew could be so strong," said Musashi.

"I'm surprised that it took down the kid's Pokémon with ease," said Kojiro. "Think we should try and steal it?"

"No, we should stay focused on taking that Pikachu, nya," stated Meowth.

Back with Sato…

"Come on! Let me have a rematch! Please!" begged Sato.

"Quit your whining! I don't give out rematches! Besides, you're embarrassing yourself," said Akira as he and Sandshrew went inside the large tent.

"Poor Sato-kun," said Lila. She then went over to try and comfort the boy.

"That Sandshrew of Akira's was impressive though. Did you see how he commanded it with his whip?" said Kasumi.

"Hmm, Akira must have some sort of secret to training his Pokémon if he was able to get that much potential out of Sandshrew," said Takeshi. He then saw Sato marching towards the tent entrance. "Sato, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to convince him to give me a rematch!"

The others could only sweatdrop at Sato's actions. They followed after him as to make sure he didn't do something to further embarrass himself.

-:-

Entering the tent, the Sato-tachi was surprised by what they saw. First, they saw a Beedrill and a Butterfree "fighting" each other. The Beedrill was using its Twineedle attack while Butterfree dodged. Next they saw Sandshrew diving off a high dive into a pool of water. As soon as the Mouse Pokémon hit the water, he quickly jumped out and spun himself dry.

"Again!" barked Akira, cracking his whip.

"Oi! Leave him alone!"

Akira turned to see who was shouting, but the next thing he knew was that he was pushed into the pool. Coming to surface, Akira saw that it was Sato who pushed him in as Sato was also in the pool.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Akira, glaring at Sato.

"Stopping you from abusing Sandshrew!" yelled Sato, glaring back.

"I'm not abusing him!"

"Then why are you making him jump into the water, knowing that he's weak to water?"

"I'm trying to up Sandshrew's resistance to water. This is the only way to do that," explained Akira as he got out of the pool.

"I've never heard of that type of training before. Can it be used with other types?" asked Kasumi, thinking she could help her Water-types.

"Not sure. When I started, t was an experimental idea. If it didn't work, I wouldn't be using the training method," said Akira.

"What's this thing on Sandshrew?" asked Lila, her and Pikachu looking at the device on the Ground-type.

"_Pika?"_

"_Shrew."_

"That's a Macho Brace. It helps boosts a Pokémon's stats as it trains, but halves their speed," explained Akira. He then turned to Sandshrew. "Sandshrew, go help the Rattata train."

"_Shrew!"_

Sandshrew curled up into a ball and as ordered, rolled over to three Rattata, who started passing Sandshrew around like a soccer ball.

"Grr, that still doesn't mean you should being treating Sandshrew like a sandbag," growled Sato.

"Too bad. It's my training method and I'm sticking with it," said Akira.

"Grr. Takeshi, you agree with me that this seems wrong, right?" asked Sato, looking over at the older boy.

"Hmm, your Pokémon look like they've been well taken care of. What exactly do you feed them?" asked Takeshi, ignoring Sato. The younger boy hung his head in disappointment.

"I feed them my own recipe! Nothing but the finest ingredients for my Pokémon!" exclaimed Akira, pretty proud of himself.

Takeshi and Akira talked about the different types of ingredients they use in their recipes with Kasumi asking questions at different times. Sato could only sulk in annoyance, not noticing the look of sympathy he received from Lila.

While this was happening with the humans, Pikachu was watching Sandshrew train by lifting weights. Thinking he could try it, Pikachu tried to lift a small barbell, but unfortunately, that didn't go well.

"_Cha!"_ yelped Pikachu as he fell back, the barbell on top of him.

"_Sandshrew,"_ sighed the Ground-type with a sweatdrop.

-:-

Outside of the tent, Team Rocket was discussing their plan on stealing Pikachu.

"Do you have the gloves, Kojiro?"

"Right here," said Kojiro, holding up the rubber gloves.

"And I got the ball we'll use to sneak in, nya!" said Meowth, rolling a large red rubber ball.

"I do have to wonder if this will actually work," said Kojiro. "I know that simple plans sometimes work, but this seems too simple."

"Stop being such a worrywart, Kojiro," said Musashi.

-:-

**DING!**

"Alright! Five minute break!" called Akira.

At that, all of Akira's Pokémon collapsed to the floor, panting in exhaustion.

"Do you see what your "training" is doing? Your Pokémon don't even have any energy left!" exclaimed Sato.

"Just mind your own business, kid!"

"Not until you start treating your Pokémon better!" yelled Sato as he threw a punch.

Akira blocked the punch, but both he and Sato once again fell into the pool where they were still fighting each other.

"Sato-kun!" called a worried Lila as she, Takeshi, and Kasumi ran to the edge of the pool to make sure Sato and Akira didn't hurt themselves too badly.

With Pikachu and Sandshrew, Sandshrew had taken off his Macho Brace and Pikachu was now inspecting it. As soon as Pikachu touched it though, it snapped on him.

"_Cha!"_ yelped the Electric-type in surprise.

Not used to the force behind the device, Pikachu was curled into a small ball, his tail sticking into the air. Sandshrew laughed at Pikachu's misfortune and curled up into a ball as well.

With the humans occupied and Pikachu and Sandshrew not watching their surroundings, no one noticed the large red ball rolling through the gym.

"Look! There's Pikachu, nya!"

"Then let's grab it and escape!"

Unfortunately, due to the lack of vision Team Rocket had inside the ball, they accidentally grabbed Sandshrew instead of Pikachu. With their unknown prisoner, Team Rocket quickly left the gym before they were caught.

Back with the trainers…

"You're really annoying, you know that?" said Akira as he got out of the pool.

"You're one to talk," growled Sato, getting out of the pool as well. 

**DING!**

"Alright! Back to training!" ordered Akira. He watched as his Pokémon went back to their routine, but noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Sandshrew?"

The trainers looked around, but didn't see where Sandshrew was. Sato though did find Pikachu trapped by the Macho Brace.

"Pikachu!"

Sato ran over to his little friend and tried to get the Macho Brace off of him, but couldn't get it off.

"Move aside," said Akira.

Sato reluctantly did move aside and Akira went in and easily took the Macho Brace off of Pikachu.

"_Pika!"_

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" asked Sato, making sure his friend wasn't hurt.

"Pikachu, do you know where Sandshrew is?" asked Akira.

"_Chu,"_ said Pikachu, shaking his head in a negative.

"You don't?" questioned Akira, starting to get worried. "Sandshrew! Where are you?"

"Maybe Sandshrew was smart and ran away so he wouldn't have to put up with your "training" methods," said Sato.

"Sato-kun! That was mean!" scolded Lila, giving the boy a stern look. Sato wasn't sure why, but her look made him feel guilty about what he said, even though in his mind, Akira deserved it.

"…Gomen. If Sandshrew is the way you say he is, maybe he really didn't run away," said Sato, avoiding eye contact. Kasumi and Takeshi were surprised by how easily Lila seemed to get through Sato.

"…Apology accepted," muttered Akira. He then turned to his other Pokémon. "Alright! I want you all to go look for Sandshrew! Check around the gym first and then spread out further if you have to!"

-:-

With Team Rocket…

"I think we're far enough," said Musashi.

"Good because this bag is getting heavy. Why couldn't you carry it some of the way?" complained Kojiro.

"You'd really make a lady carried such a heavy load?" questioned Musashi, trying to get out of work.

'_Since when have you been a lady?'_ thought Kojiro, his eye twitching a little. He then pushed the bag towards Musashi. "Just take it!"

"Would you two shut up, nya. You're getting on my nerves, nya," said Meowth.

Kojiro and Musashi were about to yell at the Scratch Cat Pokémon, but the bag that they were holding started to rustle. Next thing they know, their captive burst free. Still thinking it was Pikachu; Meowth bit onto Sandshrew's tail to prevent further escape, but didn't count on being dragged underground.

"…What just happened?" questioned Kojiro, looking confused.

-:-

"We looked everywhere. There's no sign of Sandshrew," said Sato.

"Gomen, Akira-san," said Lila.

"Sandshrew…" muttered Akira, feeling his eyes start to sting.

Sato was about to apologize again to Akira, but before he could something erupted from the ground between him and Akira. Sato was knocked down when something furry collided with him and Akira quickly caught what had erupted from the ground.

"Sandshrew!" exclaimed Akira once he noticed whom it was. He gave his friend a hug, happy to have him back.

"_Shrew!"_

"Such a happy reunion," said Kasumi.

"Hai. Its obvious that those two have a strong bond that can't be broken easily, if not at all," said Takeshi.

"I wonder where Sandshrew was though," said Lila.

"_Pikapi!"_

"Huh?" questioned Sato. He looked to see what Pikachu was pointing at. He was surprised by who it was. "Meowth?"

Sato picked up the fainted cat by the tail and held him upside down. This was a bad idea, as it seemed to bring Meowth back into consciousness and without warning, Meowth swiped his claws against Sato's face.

"Gah!" cried Sato, letting go of Meowth.

"Sato!" cried out his friends.

"Eh? Where am I, nya?" questioned Meowth, looking around. He then noticed the Sato-tachi, Akira, and Akira's Pokémon glaring down at him, Sato's glare being the fiercest.

"Any last words before I strangle you?" growled Sato.

"Can't we just talk this out, nya?" pleaded Meowth.

"You'd be an expert on that," said a woman's voice.

"Musashi, nya! Koji, nya!" exclaimed Meowth, running over to join his friends.

"Team Rocket! I should've known you'd be the ones to take Sandshrew!" yelled Sato. He was about to battle against them, but was held back by Akira.

"If they're the ones who took Sandshrew, then I'll handle them," said the older boy.

"In all honesty, we didn't even want you Sandshrew," said Musashi. "Why would we want such a second-rate Pokémon?"

"Second-rate?" questioned Akira with a growl. "I'll show you who's second-rate!"

-:-

Outside, Akira and Sandshrew stood at one end of the battlefield, while Team Rocket stood at the other end.

"You sure you can handle this, Akira? Team Rocket don't really fight fair," said Sato.

"Trust me, kid. This won't take long."

"Ekans! Show this fool what we're made of!" exclaimed Musashi.

"Come out, Koffing!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Go Sandshrew!" yelled Akira, cracking his whip.

As soon as the two Poison-types appeared, Sandshrew charged forward, dodging the incoming attacks.

"Ekans! Use Wrap!"

"Sandshrew, Defense Curl!"

"_Ekans!"_

"_Shrew Sandshrew!"_

Sandshrew quickly curled into a ball just in time. Ekans had wrapped himself around the Mouse Pokémon, but because Sandshrew was in a ball, he easily slipped from Ekans grasp, making the Snake Pokémon tie himself into a knot.

"_Ekans?"_ exclaimed the Poison-type, before he has tackled to the ground by Sandshrew.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" ordered Kojiro.

"Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin to deflect it!"

"_Koff Koffing!"_

The Ground-type spun its round body rapidly as Koffing spat the sludge. The poisonous substance didn't even hurt Sandshrew.

"This is starting to get annoying!" growled Musashi. She got even more annoyed when she saw Meowth chasing after Sandshrew. "What do you think you're doing, Meowth?"

"What do you expect, Musashi? He's a cat and Sandshrew is rolling around like a ball of yarn," pointed out Kojiro.

"Just attack the thing!" she continued to screech.

"Fine, nya!" shouted the Normal-type. He bit down on Sandshrew, but the Ground-type's body was too hard as shown by Meowth's now cracked teeth. "Nya! My teeth, nya! He broke my teeth, nya!"

"Sandshrew! Knock that Koffing to the ground with Rollout and then use Fissure!" ordered Akira, wanting to end this.

"_Sandshrew!"_

The Mouse Pokémon used the Rock-type attack and collided with Koffing, knocking the Poison-type into Ekans and Meowth. With the three Rocket Pokémon tangled with each other, Sandshrew used this moment to perform his strongest attack. Jumping in the air, only to dive bomb back down, Sandshrew started to spin like a drill until he struck the earth beneath him. At the moment of impact, the earth split, creating a wide deep canyon that Meowth, Ekans, and the grounded Koffing fell into, losing the battle and giving Akira his one hundredth victory!

"Let's get out of here, nya!" cried Meowth after he and the two Poison-types got out of the trench, scared to fight against the strong Sandshrew. Musashi and Kojiro weren't far behind.

"We did it, Sandshrew! We finally reached victory number one hundred!" exclaimed Akira, happy tears leaking from his eyes.

"_Sandshrew Sand!"_ exclaimed the Ground-type, also with happy tears.

-:-

Standing outside of Akira's gym, the Sato-tachi and Akira and Sandshrew were saying their goodbyes.

"So you're leaving?" asked Kasumi.

"Hai. I promised myself that when my Pokémon and I won one hundred battles, we'd go off on our own journey," said Akira.

"Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier as they say!" grinned Sato.

"Heh, as enticing as that sounds, I have to pass. I hope we do meet again one day though," grinned Akira.

"You bet! I want to see if I could beat you and that amazing move of Sandshrew's!"

"Like that would happen," taunted Akira.

The two trainers shook each other's hand, promising to meet up again one day and having a battle to see how strong they have gotten. After the goodbyes, the two parties turned and went they're separate ways. With a new rival acquired, what else lies in store for Sato in the near future?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**There you have it folks. The newest chapter. I'm sure most of you remember the Akira and Sandshrew episode. Had to tweak some things to make it plausible, mainly on how Sandshrew's Ground-type attacks would hit Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Koffing since they're immune to the type.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next chapter that comes out soon.**


	8. Pokémon Victory Manual

**I am very sorry for the long wait. This chapter should be fun to do, considering who is introduced in this episode. Word of warning, some parts have been changed from the original version, especially concerning Team Rocket.**

**-:-**

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Seiyo Yuto – Giselle**

**Jun – Joe**

**-:-**

Still on their way to Vermillion City, the Sato-tachi was making their way through the foggy woods. It would have been a quiet trek, had Sato and Kasumi not have gotten into another argument.

"Grr, will you just let it go?" shouted Sato, glaring at the Tomboy Mermaid. "It's not like I destroyed your bike on purpose!"

"I don't care! You're still going to buy me a new one and I don't care how long it takes!" yelled Kasumi, glaring back at the raven-haired boy.

Lila, Pikachu, and Takeshi could only let out sighs at their friends' behavior.

"Takeshi, do you think Sato-kun and Kasumi will ever stop arguing?" asked Lila, looking up at the older boy.

"I don't know, Lila. Though it does seem that they should stop acting childish and put this whole thing behind them," said Takeshi.

**WHAM!**

The next thing anyone knew was that Takeshi was on the ground with a lump on his head. The cause happened to be Kasumi, who happened to be wielding a log.

"The only one acting childish is Sato no Baka! He won't admit to owing me a new bike!" yelled Kasumi, eyes enflamed with anger.

Sato, Lila, and Pikachu were shocked by the act of violence Kasumi showed. Both Lila and Pikachu were hiding behind Sato, away from Kasumi. Sato on the other hand remembered the last time Kasumi showed how violent she could be.

'_Last time she was violent was when she slapped me after she pulled me from the river. Gomen, Takeshi. I should've warned you earlier.'_

"I-Itai…"

"You okay, Takeshi?" questioned Lila.

"H-Hai. I'll be okay," said Takeshi, rubbing the bump on his head. "L-Let's just stop for a while and have some afternoon tea."

Takeshi then proceeded to pull out chairs, a table, and the other necessities needed from his backpack.

"…How'd all of that fit in your backpack?" questioned Sato with a raised eyebrow. Kasumi and Lila also wanted to know.

"They're collapsible," grinned Takeshi. "Anyway, I was thinking along with the tea I'd make some French crepes!"

"Ooh! I love France! It's such a romantic country!" squealed Kasumi as she fantasized about being in France.

**CRUNCH!**

Her fantasies screeched to a halt at the sound. She turned towards the table to see Sato munching on one of the cookies Takeshi placed there.

"These are pretty tasty. You should try some, Lila!" grinned Sato, turning to look at the lavender-haired girl.

"Th-That's okay, Sato-kun," said the girl, her cheeks a faint pink.

Kasumi's eye started to twitch a bit. She was angry that her fantasy was interrupted and was about to hit Sato with the log she had. Luckily, Takeshi came to the rescue.

"Sato! Do me a favor and go and collect some firewood. I need to be able to boil the water if I'm to make the tea."

"Sure thing, Takeshi. Come on, Pikachu!"

"_Pika!"_

The two then ran off to find the firewood, leaving behind Takeshi, Lila, and a still steamed Kasumi.

-:-

"Even though we're in the woods, this would probably be easier if there wasn't so much fog."

"_Chu."_

Sato and Pikachu were cautiously walking through the woods, looking for the firewood they needed. Both of them were able to find some sticks and twigs, but they really needed to find bigger pieces of wood. As they went deeper into the woods, they started to hear voices.

"There are other people out here?"

"_Pika?"_

The two soon stumbled upon a group of kids Sato's age who were all wearing uniforms. One of the kids was on a treadmill five other kids had him surrounded.

"Come on, Jun, you can't be that stupid. Now what Pokémon is this?" questioned a kid with spiky red hair as he held up a card.

"Th-That's a Pidgey!" said the boy on the treadmill.

"Very good. Now, what's the strongest attack that Pidgey can learn naturally?" questioned another kid with wavy green hair and a smug look on his face as he raised the treadmill's speed.

"Ano…"

Before the boy could answer, he lost his footing and fell off of the treadmill. The other uniformed boys sneered at the fallen boy.

"Man, how pathetic can you be, Jun?" taunted the spiky red-haired boy.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Sato as he and Pikachu ran up to the group.

"Hn. What's it matter to you?" questioned the wavy green-haired boy, glaring at Sato.

"I'm not going to just stand by while someone gets bullied," said Sato as he helped Jun off the ground.

"And neither will we!"

Sato and the others turned to see Kasumi, Lila, and Takeshi standing nearby.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sato.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long with the firewood," said Kasumi, giving him a deadpan look.

"Let's get out of here you guys. These people aren't worth our time," said the spiky red-haired boy as he and the others turned and left.

"Good riddance," muttered Sato.

"So those were Pokémon Tech students, huh?" said Takeshi.

"Pokémon Tech?" questioned Sato.

"I think it is a school that educates Pokémon Trainers, Sato-kun," said Lila.

"Really?" asked Sato, turning to Lila.

"Here. This should have more information about it," said Kasumi as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Hmm, interesting," said Takeshi as he took the paper and read it.  
It says here that the school trains it students so they don't have to go out and collect badges and guarantees entry into the Pokémon League upon graduation."

"It can't be all that great if the students are like that! Where is this place anyway!" exclaimed Sato.

"Over there," said Jun.

The fog soon lifted and revealed a large building that looked like a mansion.

"They're not that bad, you know. They were just helping me study," said Jun.

"What are you talking about? It didn't look like they were helping!" exclaimed Sato.

"Sato has a point. It looked more like they were bullying you," said Takeshi.

"But if they don't help me study, I'll never be able to graduate," said Jun. He then pointed over towards an old man who was sitting under a tree. "See that man? He's been a student here for almost ten years. That's how hard the exams are."

The Sato-tachi were shocked at how things were at this school. Sato then turned to Jun looking for answers.

"Whose the student in charge who is letting them get away with this?" he demanded.

"This is her right here," said Jun as he pulled a photo out of his pocket.

The Sato-tachi looked at the picture and when they did, Sato and Takeshi started to go a little bit gaga and drool over the girl in the photo. The girl in the photo had long brown hair and wore the school's female uniform with a short skirt.

"Wow. How can someone who looks that good have a bad personality?" questioned the drooling Takeshi.

"Don't know. At least she's not someone who treats you bad and looks even worse like someone I know," replied the equally drooling Sato.

While the boys were fawning over the picture, they didn't seem to notice the building anger from the girls, even though Pikachu was trying to warn them. Kasumi's anger was directed at both Takeshi and Sato, especially Sato because she knew he was talking about her, for acting like perverts. Lila on the other hand, who was feeling her own rarely felt anger, was directing it all on Sato. What little rationality that was being surrounded by the clouding anger she had told her that she should be angry with both of the boys, but she couldn't help but be mad at Sato only. While Lila had her inner debate with herself, Kasumi was the first to explode at the two boys.

"Would you two ero-baka stop making fools of yourselves? If you're not going to do something about how that little witch treats the other students, then I'll have to do it my self!" screeched Kasumi. She then stomped her way towards the school, leaving the now shaking-in-fear boys behind.

"What was that all about? Lila?" questioned Sato, turning to the lavender-haired girl. He raised an eyebrow in question when the girl ignored him and followed after Kasumi. "…Girls are very confusing, Takeshi."

"I'll have to agree with you there, Sato."

-:-

Meanwhile, watching the Sato-tachi from afar, Team Rocket were contemplating on what their next plan was.

"Fancy looking school, nya," said Meowth, who was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Maybe there's something worth stealing inside," suggested Musashi. "What do you think, Kojiro?"

"…"

"Kojiro?" questioned Musashi, turning to the blue-haired teen.

Kojiro seemed to be staring off into space as he was staring at the school. Not liking that she was being ignored, Musashi walloped Kojiro's head with her fist.

"Itai! What was that for?" whined Kojiro, turning to the purple-haired girl.

"You were ignoring me! Now come on! We're going to see if there's any Pokémon to steal inside!"

Team Rocket started to make their way towards the school. As they were walking, Kojiro was thinking about the school.

'_Who would've guessed I'd come back here after all this time?'_

-:-

With the Sato-tachi, they were standing in a room filled with large computers.

"What's this place?" asked Sato.

"This is the study area used by the head student, but others can use these battle simulators for their own studies," answered Jun.

"Battle simulator? Wouldn't it be better to participate in an actual battle?" asked Lila.

"Maybe, but it's the overall skill as a trainer, not any one battle, that determines success here at Pokémon Tech," replied Jun.

"I doubt that. Real world experience is a must have if you want to be a successful trainer, in my opinion," said Sato. He then pulled out his two badges. "If it wasn't for my own experiences, I wouldn't have these!"

"You only have two badges? I may be the weakest student here, but I'm still better than someone with two badges," said Jun, making Sato and Kasumi angry.

"Now hold one a minute! You have no right to say something like that! I battled against Sato and he may not be the best trainer out there, but he did earn that Cascade Badge," exclaimed Kasumi. Sato sweatdropped when she bluntly said he wasn't the best.

"So you're the Cerulean Gym Leader? It's not all that hard to win a Cascade badge considering…"

"Considering what?" growled Kasumi.

Jun walked over to one of the simulators and stared a battle on the machine. The battle showed a Starmie going up against a plant-like Pokémon that was yellow in color and shaped like a bell.

"As you can see, since your Water-types are weak against Grass-types, all a trainer needs is a well trained Grass-type and they will win every time," explained Jun as the Weepinbell on the screen defeated the virtual Starmie.

"That's not the same! I demand a real battle! I'll show you what my Starmie can really do!" yelled Kasumi.

"You'll be sorry," stated Jun as he picked up a Poké Ball from the shelf.

Getting into position, Kasumi sent out her Starmie, while Jun sent out a Weepinbell. Taking the first move, Kasumi had Starmie use Water Gun, which shockingly to Jun, knocked Weepinbell out.

"How's that for you," said Kasumi, with a smirk.

"But how? I had the advantage," said Jun in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? Starmie has real battle experience, which gave it an advantage over your Weepinbell," said a voice in a chastising tone. "You're such an embarrassment to the school, Jun."

Everyone turned to the source to see the head student, Seiyo Yuto, standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Wow, she's even prettier in person," whispered Sato, a blush on his face. Takeshi nodded in agreement, while Kasumi wanted to hit them for swooning over Seiyo and Lila was getting angry with Sato again.

Outside, up in a tree looking in through a window, Team Rocket had been watching the whole thing. Musashi noticed that Kojiro was looking at Seiyo in the same way Sato and Takeshi were. With an eye twitching in annoyance, she smacked Kojiro upside the head.

"Itai!" exclaimed Kojiro as quietly as he could.

"Stay focused," hissed Musashi.

Back inside, Seiyo continued to upbraid Jun.

"It seems that even with all the time you have been here, Jun, you still have not learned anything. Maybe I should make it where the other students cannot help you anymore as that might give you incentive to actually study and work," said Seiyo. She then started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute!" yelled Kasumi, making Seiyo stop in her tracks. "How can you just walk away from your friend like that? If you're really Jun's friend like he says you are, you'd help him!"

"I'm not his friend. Why would I associate with someone as weak as him?" stated Seiyo.

"You know, you remind me of the old saying "never judge a book by its cover". You may be pretty on the outside, but you're rotten to the core!" yelled Kasumi, glaring at the preppy girl.

"You seem to be jealous of me. Then again, not every girl can be as beautiful and smart as I," said Seiyo, flipping her hair.

"Why you… Battle me! Right here, right now!" demanded Kasumi, her temper getting the best of her.

"If you insist," said Seiyo as she picked up a Poké Ball.

Seiyo threw the Poké Ball and out came a rock-like Pokémon with four arms.

"A Graveler?" exclaimed a surprised Takeshi.

"Graveler?" questioned Sato and Lila.

"Hai. It's a Rock/Ground-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude," explained Takeshi. "So why would she use it against a Water-type like Starmie?"

"Graveler! Jump and use Body Slam!" commanded Seiyo.

"_Graveler!"_

"Dodge it, Starmie and then use Water Gun!" called out Kasumi.

"_Hoh!"_

Starmie did as it was told and dodged the incoming attack from the Rock Pokémon. As it floated in the air, Starmie blasted a Water Gun attack towards Graveler, who jumped back into the air and was spinning towards Starmie. With the Rock Pokémon spinning at a high speed, the Water Gun had no effect when it hit and Graveler was able to smash into Starmie, smashing its gem core, sending it threw a glass window, and into a nearby swimming pool.

"…I…lost?" said Kasumi, a look of shock on her face.

-:-

Everyone, including some Pokémon Tech students, had now gathered at the pool. Kasumi was holding her now damaged Starmie close.

"Care to try and battle again?" taunted Seiyo, only for Kasumi to glare at her.

"I'll battle you!" exclaimed Lila, stepping forward. This surprised Sato, Takeshi, and Kasumi.

"Are you sure about this, Lila? This would be your first actual battle," asked Sato, saying that last part as a whisper. He was worried that if Kasumi could lose as easily as she did, what would happen if Lila battled.

"…I'm sure, Sato-kun," replied Lila, a look of determination and something else in her eyes. She then took out one of her Poké Balls. "Come out, my friend!"

Lila threw the Poké Ball, sending out Clefairy, surprising the Pokémon Tech students with such a rare Pokémon.

"_Fairy!"_ cheered the Fairy Pokémon.

"How interesting. I never would've expected to see a Clefairy since they are very rare Pokémon," said Seiyo. "No matter though. I will still win this."

Seiyo threw a new Poké Ball and out came a small brown Pokémon that had a skull over its head and was holding a bone.

"_Bone. Cubone!"_

"Clefairy, start off with a Doubleslap!" called out Lila.

"Cubone, stop it with a Bonemerang," ordered Seiyo, sounding bored.

"_Cubone!"_

The Lonely Pokémon threw his weapon with great force. Clefairy and Lila didn't have a chance to retaliate as the bone collided with the Normal-type, making her collapse.

"_Cle…fairy,"_ said the now swirly-eyed Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" cried Lila, rushing over to her fallen Pokémon.

"A Pokémon is only as good as its trainer, you know. Even weak Pokémon could win if they were trained better. I bet that Clefairy of yours hasn't been properly trained, has it?" questioned a smug Seiyo. "Some trainer you are."

Lila could feel her eyes start to tear up. Before she could break out crying, she was surprised when Sato stepped forward with anger written all over his face.

"Don't talk to Lila like that!" shouted Sato, glaring at Seiyo. "If you want to look down on someone, then take me on in a battle!"

"_Pika!"_ yelled Pikachu stepping forward, ready to battle.

"You're going to use Pikachu?" questioned a surprised Seiyo.

"Hai. Pikachu's my friend and my starting Pokémon. Together, we'll show you that it takes more than level when it comes to training," said Sato.

"You chose a Pikachu as your starter, even though they are hard to handle? Then again, you can't even keep it in a Poké Ball," chastised Seiyo. "With that in mind, I know I'll win this battle as well."

"_Cubone!"_

"We'll show you! Pikachu, use Thundershock!" called out Sato.

"_Pikachuuuuuu!"_

Pikachu sent a small bolt of electricity at Cubone, but the Lonely Pokémon spun his bone and deflected the Electric-type attack.

"Nani?" exclaimed Sato, his eyes wide with shock.

"Didn't you know? Electric-type attacks are useless against Ground-types like Cubone," explained Seiyo. "Now Cubone, use Leer."

"Try to stare it down, Pikachu!"

The two small Pokémon marched towards each other, trying to out stare the other. It wasn't until Seiyo ordered Cubone to use Bone Club that the staring contest ended.

"_Cubone,"_ said the Ground-type as he hit Pikachu on the head with his bone.

"_Cha!"_

"Use Bonemerang!" ordered Seiyo.

The Lonely Pokémon obeyed and threw his bone at Pikachu, knocking the Electric-type down to the ground.

"Pikachu!" called out a worried Sato.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't win. Finish this with another Bonemerang!" ordered Seiyo.

"_Cubone!"_

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" called out Sato.

"_Pika!"_

As the bone flew towards Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon jumped over the flying weapon. He followed this up bounding over to Cubone and turning his skull mask around as he jumped over the Ground-type.

"What is this?" demanded Seiyo.

"Pikachu, finish this quickly!"

"_Pika!"_

While Cubone was still trying to fix his mask, Pikachu attacked with various scratches and bites. Just as the bone was making its return, Pikachu finished with a kick to Cubone's mask, which spun it back into place. Cubone didn't have the chance to dodge as his own weapon hit him, knocking him to the ground and giving a victory to Sato and Pikachu.

"Yatta! We won!" cheered Sato.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ cheered Pikachu.

Seiyo sunk to the ground as Cubone sat up and started to cry his little eyes out.

"I can't believe I lost," muttered Seiyo to herself. She then looked up to her crying Pokémon and gave a sad smile. "Don't worry, Cubone. You did your best so don't cry."

She returned Cubone to his Poké Ball and then turned to Sato, who was talking with Lila.

"Are you and Clefairy okay, Lila?" he could be heard asking.

"H-Hai. Arigatou, Sato-kun," she said in return, a faint pink on her cheeks. Sato then turned to Kasumi.

"How 'bout you and Starmie, Kasumi?"

"Starmie should be fine once it gets to a Pokémon Center, Sato."

"I must say, I'm impressed that your Pikachu was able to win a battle without the use of an Electric-type attack," said Seiyo walking over to the Sato-tachi. "Out of curiosity, how many Pokémon and badges do you have?"

"Including Pikachu, I have three Pokémon and two badges," replied Sato with a grin.

Seiyo was surprised once again. She lost to someone who didn't even have a full team of Pokémon? Before she could ask anything further, billows of smoke appeared and surrounded everyone. Coming from the smoke, the sound of laughter, which was recognized by the Sato-tachi, filled the air.

"Not them again," groaned Sato.

When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket stood on the other side of the pool.

"Who are these three?" asked Jun.

"They're Team Rocket, a bunch of Pokémon thieves," explained Takeshi.

"That's right and we're here for any Pokémon you have, nya!" exclaimed Meowth.

"If you hand them over without complaint, there won't be any trouble," said Musashi.

Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the students didn't give them their Pokémon. Instead, the students had started talking amongst themselves and giving Team Rocket sidelong glances.

"Who do these clowns think they are?" asked one student.

"Don't know, but the blue-haired guy looks familiar," said another student.

"He should look familiar," said Seiyo. "He was a student here, but dropped out halfway through the semester."

Musashi and Meowth turned to Kojiro with stunned expressions.

"You were a student here?" questioned Musashi

"It was a long time ago. I dropped out though because there was too much pressure," explained Kojiro, a gloomy look on his face.

"And it looks as if you turned to a life of crime afterwards," said Seiyo. She then held up a Poké Ball. "I think we should show you thieves the way out."

Team Rockets eyes widened when they saw the other students also hold up Poké Balls ready for battle.

"This doesn't look good, nya!" yelled Meowth.

The students through their Poké Balls at Team Rocket, who had started running away as they were bombarded by the red and white spheres. Yelping in pain, Team Rocket barely made it out of there.

-:-

Hours after the students chased away Team Rocket, the sun was setting and Seiyo sat near the pool watching. Jun soon walked over to her.

"Hello, Jun," greeted Seiyo, turning to the boy.

"Oi, Seiyo-san," he greeted back.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of leaving school and traveling on my own journey," said Jun. Seeing Seiyo's confused look, he explained further. "After seeing Sato-san's battle earlier, I figured I might be able to learn more with a hands-on-experience with Pokémon."

"I see…"

"I was wondering if we could still be friends even though I won't be here," said an embarrassed Jun. Seiyo turned to him with wide eyes.

"Y-You still want to be friends with me? After all that I put you through?"

"Hai."

Seiyo stood up and faced Jun, extend her hand. Jun got the message and grabbed her hand, giving a firm handshake.

"Then from this day forward, we're friends, Jun," smiled Seiyo. Jun smiled in return.

A few feet away, the Sato-tachi watched on as Jun and Seiyo said their goodbyes.

"Oi, Kasumi, how come you and I aren't friends like Jun and Seiyo are?" asked Sato, looking over at the tomboy.

"Because Jun doesn't owe Seiyo a bike like you owe me, Sato no Baka," growled Kasumi, giving the boy a sidelong glare.

_'You sure it's not your attitude that's the reason?'_ thought Sato.

Saying all of their goodbyes to the Pokémon Tech students, the Sato-tachi headed out for their next destination, Vermillion City, where Sato will battle for his third badge.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Added and changed a few things with this episode. Added a battle, albeit short, between Lila and Seiyo. The battle more or less is suppose to help Lila wanting to become better as a trainer, like Sato. **

**As for the change, I made it where only Kojiro was a student at Pokémon Tech instead of both him and Musashi. It is very expensive to go to Pokémon Tech and considering how it is always shown that Musashi grew up poor; I doubt she would've been able to go to that school.**


	9. Bulbasaur of the Hidden Village

**Motivation is slowly, but surely coming back as we continue with 'Pokémon Redux'. So let us begin!**

**-:-**

**Name Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Midori – Melanie**

**-:-**

Through the forest the Sato-tachi walked and once again were Sato and Kasumi arguing with each other.

"It's your fault that we're lost, Sato no Baka!" exclaimed Kasumi, glaring at the raven-haired trainer.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?!' demanded Sato, glaring back at the Water-type trainer.

"Because you're the one who took the lead when we left Pokémon Tech, so it's your fault!"

"I'm sure Sato-kun knows where he's going, Kasumi," said Lila, sticking up for Sato.

"I doubt that!" spat Kasumi.

"Settle down, you three. Just let me check the map and then we'll now exactly where we are," said Takeshi as he pulled out the map.

As Takeshi checked the map, the rest of the Sato-tachi decided to rest a bit before they moved on. While they waited, Sato heard some rustling from behind them and when he looked back he noticed a small, round, blue Pokémon with green leaves atop of its head drinking from the nearby river.

"Wonder what that Pokémon is," said Sato as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night to scatter its seeds. In the day it stays quietly underground.**

"…If it's a nocturnal Pokémon, why is it walking around at this time of day?" wondered Sato as he put away his Pokédex. He then pulled out a Poké Ball. "No matter, I'm going to catch it."

"Oh no you won't! I'm going to catch it," said Kasumi as she pushed Sato out of the way.

"Nani? Why would you want an Oddish? It's not even a Water-type."

"It's cute."

"That's not a good reason to catch a Pokémon!"

As Sato and Kasumi continued to argue, Lila interrupted them.

"Ano, I don't think either of you will be able to catch the Oddish now," stated Lila as she pointed to the Grass-type, which was now running away.

"Nani?! I'm not letting it get away!" exclaimed Kasumi as she sent out her Starmie. "Use Water Gun!"

"_Hoh!"_

Starmie's attack was a direct hit as it spun the little Grass-type in the air.

"_Oddish! Oddish!" _cried the Weed Pokémon in pain.

"Now use Tackle!" commanded Kasumi.

The Mysterious Pokémon did as it was told, dealing great damage to Oddish.

"I still think you catching Oddish because it's cute is a stupid reason," stated Sato.

"No one asked for your opinion!" growled Kasumi.

The orange-haired girl then threw a Poké Ball at Oddish, hoping to make a successful capture. Unfortunately for her, this was not to be as the Poké Ball was whipped away by what looked like a vine. Looking over to where the vine came from, the group saw a Pokémon that looked like to be a combination of a small dinosaur and a toad with a spotted blue-green hide. A notable feature of the red-eyed Pokémon was the onion-like bulb growing on its back.

"Cool! It's a Bulbasaur!" exclaimed an excited Sato, pulling out his Pokédex.

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. It carries a seed on its back right from birth and that seed is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows.**

The Bulbasaur charged forward and slammed into Starmie, sending the Water/Psychic-type across the grass in a heap.

"Starmie!" cried Kasumi as she went to check on her Pokémon.

"My turn! Let's go, Butterfree!" called out Sato.

The Butterfly Pokémon fluttered through the air as he came out of his Poké Ball. _"Ree! Ree!"_

"Butterfree! Use Sleep Powder!"

The Bug-type Pokémon flapped his wings, release sparkling blue powder over Bulbasaur. Unfortunately, it did no good as the Seed Pokémon actually blew the powder back at Butterfree.

"_Ree…Ree…"_

With that, Butterfree collapsed to the ground and slept. While everyone was stunned by what they just saw, Oddish and Bulbasaur took this opportunity to escape.

"…That is one crafty Bulbasaur," said Takeshi, breaking the silence.

"Aw man! Now I really want to catch that Bulbasaur!" exclaimed Sato as he returned Butterfree to his Poké Ball.

"Don't worry, Sato-kun. I'm sure you'll catch it soon," said Lila, hoping to lift the raven-haired boy's spirits.

"C'mon, you guys. We might as well continue on before it gets dark," said Takeshi as he led the group through the forest.

The Sato-tachi soon came upon a rope bridge that hung highly over a river.

"Do we have to cross?" questioned Kasumi, not liking how flimsy the bridge looked.

"It's the only way that'll save us time. Otherwise, we'd be spending hours trying to find another way," replied Takeshi. He showed the map to the others to prove his point.

"Then we cross. We just have to be careful," said Sato as he stepped onto the bridge.

"_Pika!"_ agreed Pikachu.

The others followed suit. When the group made it about halfway across the bridge, the wind picked up and started to rock the wooden structure, much to their horror. Their horror became even greater when the bridge snapped. When that happened, Sato grabbed hold of the rope so he wouldn't fall and since she was the closest, he also wrapped his arm around Lila's waist so she wouldn't fall as well. Pikachu had clung to Sato's backpack, while Kasumi clung to Sato's leg. Takeshi wasn't so lucky as he fell into the river.

"Takeshi!" shouted Sato, worried for his friend.

"Sato! Pull us up!" cried Kasumi.

"I can't! You're too heavy!"

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"Sato-kun!" cried Lila, scared that they would all fall to the raging river below.

With as much strength as he could, Sato was able to pull all four of them up and over to the other side to safety. They were all trying to catch their breath after that near death experience.

"I never want to do something like that again," panted Kasumi.

After catching his breath, Sato stood up. "C'mon, we need to get down to the river and look for Takeshi."

Nodding in agreement, Pikachu, Lila, and Kasumi followed after Sato. When they reach the riverbed, they started their search. As they searched though…

"Ahh!"

Kasumi fell through a dead fall into a pit.

Sato and Lila rush towards the hole and look down to Kasumi.

"Kasumi! What happened?"

"What does it look like, Sato no Baka?!" yelled the Tomboy Mermaid, glaring up at him. "Just help me out of here!"

It didn't take long for them to get Kasumi out of the hole. Once she was out, the group continued on their search. Unfortunately, Kasumi once again tripped a trap by catching her foot on a hidden rope. This time though the whole group were trapped when they got suspended in a net.

"Couldn't you have watched where you were going, Kasumi?" questioned Sato.

Kasumi's eye twitched in annoyance. "Just get us out of here!"

Not needed to be told twice, Sato started to struggle in hopes it will break the net. As he did this, Lila let out an "eep" while Kasumi let out a sharp gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Sato.

"You pervert! You're touching us in inappropriate places!" yelled a red-faced Kasumi, glaring at Sato. Lila's face was also red and she was avoiding eye contact with Sato.

"No I'm not! I'm trying to get us out of here!" argued the raven-haired trainer, also a little red in the face now.

The two continued to argue on whether or not Sato was a pervert when a sound from below got their attention.

"_Bulba!"_

"Isn't that the same Bulbasaur from before?" asked Lila as the group looked down at the Grass-type.

"Oi, Bulbasaur! Help us down from here!" called out Sato.

The little green Pokémon let out a growl and glared at the humans before he turned and started to walk away.

Seeing Bulbasaur leaving, Kasumi started yelling. "Don't leave us hanging here! Get back here!"

A few hours later and Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and Kasumi were still hanging in the net.

"How long do you think we've been here?" asked Sato.

"Considering the position of the sun, I'd say we've been here for an hour or two, Sato-kun," replied Lila.

"_Chu…"_

"I wish we knew where Takeshi is," said Kasumi, a worried look on her face.

"Maybe he was taken by some ugly old hag who was washing clothes in the river," said Sato, only to receive a glare from Kasumi and a wide-eyed look from Lila.

"You'd be wrong on that, Sato!" called out a voice from below.

Looking down, the young trainers saw Takeshi smiling up at them.

"Takeshi!" they called out.

"Hold on and I'll get you guys down!"

Taking out a hunting knife, Takeshi cut the rope that was holding up the net and lowered his friends down gently. Once on the ground, they quickly got out of the net.

"Arigatou, Takeshi," said Lila.

"It's no problem, Lila," replied the breeder with a smile.

"Takeshi, what happened to you when you fell from the bridge?" asked Sato.

"Well, I fell into the river and was being swept away by the rapids. I thought I was done for when I was suddenly saved by this incredibly beautiful girl!" explained Takeshi, going into his Casanova mode towards the end.

Sato and the others sweatdropped from hearing the explanation, not really believing the story Takeshi was telling. Kasumi was the one to call him out on it.

"You really expect us to believe an "incredibly beautiful" girl saved you from the rapids?"

"It's true! I'll even introduce you to her. Follow me!"

Apparently not having a choice, Sato and the others followed after Takeshi.

-:-

A small log cabin was the first thing they noticed as they approached their destination.

"What is this place?" asked Sato, looking around.

"This would be the Hidden Village," replied a soft voice.

The Sato-tachi looked over to the source to see a young woman. She had long green hair that was tied into a braid with a large bow and deep green eyes that matched her hair. She wore a pink t-shirt under a pair of red overalls.

"Hidden Village?" echoed Kasumi.

"That's right and this is Midori. She's the one who runs this village and is the one to save me from the river," explained Takeshi.

Looking around, the others noticed all of the Pokémon that were there.

"Are all of these Pokémon yours, Midori-san?" asked Lila.

The young woman shook her head. "No. I just take care of them. The Hidden Village is a place where abandoned or injured Pokémon can come to rest and relax. I take care of them and once they are healed, they leave."

"So you're like a Pokémon doctor?" asked Sato.

"Not really. I just collect different plants to use as medicine. I'm unqualified to be a real doctor."

While Midori continued telling Sato and Lila about what she does, Kasumi noticed the look Takeshi was giving Midori.

"What's with the looks, Takeshi? You falling in love with Midori-san?" questioned the Water-type trainer with a smirk.

Takeshi's face became beet red at the question. "Sh-Shut up! I don't need Midori-chan overhearing you!"

Back with the others, Midori explained about the traps that were around the village and how she set them herself as to keep people away from the village.

"I don't want them to capture the injured Pokémon since they would be too ill to escape."

"You don't have to worry, Midori-chan. We won't capture any of the Pokémon while we're here, I promise," said Takeshi, putting the woman's worries at ease.

"You going to seal that promise with a kiss, Takeshi?" questioned Kasumi, a sly grin on her face. This earned her a hard whap to the head from the breeder. "Itai…"

"I said keep quiet!" hissed Takeshi.

"Whatever," said Kasumi with a scowl. Her face then softened. "But don't worry. We won't capture any of the Pokémon. Only bad guys capture sick Pokémon."

"Are you sure those traps will be enough though?" questioned Sato, a little worried. "You'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes."

Kasumi's eye twitched violently at that remark.

"I'm sure they will, Sato-kun," answered Lila, hoping to prevent the pummeling Kasumi was most likely going to give Sato. "Midori-san, if it is okay, may we help you with the Pokémon?"

"Of course!" replied Midori with a smile.

They all soon got to work. Takeshi and Sato were busy tending to a Staryu, while Lila, Clefairy, and Pikachu were helping by feeding the Rattata, Caterpie, and Paras. Kasumi on the other hand was with the Oddish from earlier, apologizing.

"_Oddish!"_

"Ah, please don't be scared! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier."

"_Oddish?"_

"I didn't know about your situation and if I did, I never would have tried to capture you. Gomen, Oddish."

"_Oddish…"_

Seeing that Kasumi was sincere, the Weed Pokémon trotted over to her to show that it accepted her apology. Kasumi was happy to see that.

"Oi, Kasumi! Why are you just sitting around?" questioned Sato as he walked over to the tomboy.

Kasumi gave him a glare. "I am not just sitting around, Sato no baka! I was apologizing to Oddish!"

"It shouldn't take that long to apologize though. We have work to do."

Kasumi was about to retort, but was knocked to the ground from behind. Surprised by this, Sato and Kasumi looked back to see who did that, only to find Bulbasaur glaring and growling at them.

"It's you! What are you doing here?" demanded Sato, looking as if he was ready to fight Bulbasaur himself.

"Please don't fight!" cried Midori, getting between Sato and Bulbasaur. Lila and Takeshi weren't far behind.

"Midori-san, is this your Bulbasaur?" asked Kasumi, getting off of the ground.

Midori shook her head. "No. This Bulbasaur is a wild Pokémon who volunteered to protect the village and the Pokémon who reside here."

It was then Sato felt something nudging at his leg. Looking down, he saw that it was Bulbasaur, trying to get him to leave.

'_He's willing to go through so much for his friends. I wish I had a Pokémon this brave,'_ thought Sato.

Suddenly, it grew darker. Wondering what was going on, everyone looked up towards the sky to see a massive object floating there and making its way down to the earth.

"What is that thing?!" questioned Kasumi, scared by what she was seeing.

As the object landed in a clearing outside of the village, a familiar laughter filled the air.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think we'd find you brats here," said Musashi with a smirk.

"Not that it matters since we'll still be taking all of the Pokémon, nya!" stated Meowth.

"How did you even find the village?! The traps should have stopped you!" exclaimed Midori.

Team Rocket sweatdropped at the mention of the traps.

"They did stopped us for a while. Of course they would not have been a problem had Musashi been watching where she was walking," said Kojiro, saying that last part to himself. Of course Musashi did hear.

"What was that, Kojiro?" questioned the purple-haired woman with a growl.

"It doesn't matter who tripped the traps, nya! Let's just get these Pokémon, nya!" shouted Meowth.

With that, a large tube extended from Team Rocket's machine and started to suck in air, showing that it was in reality a giant vacuum.

Sato dove and grabbed hold of the Staryu before it could be taken away, while Takeshi herded everyone into the cabin. Kasumi tried to grabbed Oddish, but unfortunately was too slow and Oddish was soon heading towards the vacuum.

"Oddish!" screamed Kasumi, worried about the Weed Pokémon.

"_Bulbasaur!"_ called out the Seed Pokémon. It sent out two vines from his bulb and grabbed Oddish, reeling in the smaller Grass-type. Bulbasaur then tried to trek back to the cabin, though it was not easy due to the suction.

"Here, take Staryu and get to the cabin!" shouted Sato, handing the Water-type over to Kasumi. The raven-haired trainer then made his way over to Bulbasaur and helped him get to safety.

"I can't believe how brave Sato-san is!" said Midori, watching from inside of the cabin.

'_Sato-kun,'_ thought Lila, worried about Sato.

Soon Sato and Bulbasaur made it to the cabin and were soon inside. Not letting that deter them, Team Rocket turned up the power of the vacuum and focused it on the cabin itself.

"Hohohoho! Soon all of those wonderful Pokémon will be ours!" laughed Musashi as she watched the roof of the cabin start to tear off.

While the three thieves were laughing at this, they failed to notice Bulbasaur jumping up to the roof. It wasn't until the Grass/Poison-type smacked the hose with a Vine Whip did their attention start to focus.

"Oi, cut that out, nya!" ordered Meowth, glaring down at Bulbasaur.

With the vacuum's assault gone, Sato exited the cabin, wanting to end this.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" called out Sato as he sent out his Flying-type.

"Clefairy, use Copycat and help Pidgeotto!" said Lila, who followed after Sato, surprising him.

In a flash, Pidgeotto appeared and started to flap his wings. Clefairy exited the cabin and glowed with a faint light. When the light faded, a large gust of wind was released around her and combined with the wind created by Pidgeotto. The raging winds then collided with the winds created by the vacuum, resulting in a devastating tornado, which was heading towards Team Rocket.

"This will not end well," said Kojiro with a grimace.

"You think?!" yelled Musashi, glaring at her partner.

The tornado soon reached Team Rocket and sucked them out a spun them around at speeds.

"I wonder if this is what a baseball hit by Hideo Nomo feels like!" shouted Kojiro.

"Shut up, Kojiro!" screeched Musashi and Meowth.

With that, the tornado took Team Rocket away, never to bother the village again.

"We did it!" cheered Sato with a grin.

"Arigatou, for all of your help," said Midori, a grateful smile upon her face.

"It was nothing, Midori-san," replied Sato, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He then turned to Lila. "Lila, that was a pretty cool move you had Clefairy use."

"Arigatou, Sato-kun," replied the lavender-haired girl, her face a faint red.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but how come you got involved? I could have handled Team Rocket on my own. They're not that much of a threat."

Lila's face became a deeper red. "I d-didn't want t-to feel useless anymore. I want t-to be able t-to become a better trainer. Like Sato-kun."

Sato blinked in confusion. "You want to be like me? Why?"

It was Lila's turn to look confuse. "Nani?"

"You're a great trainer already, Lila!" said Sato with a grin. "Besides, if you were like me, you wouldn't have that cool ability you and Abra have!"

Lila, her face completely red now, looked away. She did have a soft smile on her face though. "Arigatou, Sato-kun."

"Ne, Lila, how come your face is all red? You getting sick?"

The young girl let out a tiny "eep" when Sato placed his hand on her forehead to check if she was warm. The others were watching this with mixed emotions.

'_Sato, you have a lot to learn about women,'_ thought Takeshi with a smile. He was trying not to laugh at his younger friend's inexperience with the opposite sex.

'_They look so cute together!'_ thought Midori with a smile.

Kasumi on the other hand found the scene annoying, though couldn't place why she found it as such. _'It's not like she did that much.'_

As much as she didn't want to break up such a cute moment, Midori had to speak up as she remembered something.

"Sato-san?"

"Huh?" said Sato, turning towards the healer. "Hai, Midori-san?"

"Would you be so kind as to take Bulbasaur with you on your journey?"

The Sato-tachi were shocked by the request, given everything the Seed Pokémon has done for the village.

"You want me to take Bulbasaur? But why?"

Midori gave a sad smile. "I feel as if staying in the village is holding back Bulbasaur's potential. I'm glad that he has stayed for as long as he has and protected the village, but this place is too small for his bulb to grow. Plus, I feel as if the Pokémon have become to dependant on Bulbasaur's protection since they've been here longer than they should have. That's why I wish for you to take Bulbasaur with you when you leave, as it will help everyone. I know you will be a great trainer for him."

Sato listened to Midori's explanation. He then turned to the Seed Pokémon. "What do you say, Bulbasaur? Want to come with me on my journey?"

"_Bulba! Bulbasaur!"_ growled the Grass-type, looking as if he wanted to fight.

Sato was confused at first, but then realized what Bulbasaur wanted. "Oh! You want to battle before you come with me! Is that it?"

"_Saur!"_ replied the Seed Pokémon with a nod.

"Okay then. Pikachu, up for a battle?" asked Sato, turning to the Electric-type.

"_Pika!"_ replied Pikachu, getting into position.

"Then let's do this!"

The battle began with Bulbasaur charging after Pikachu. Caught by surprise by how fast the Grass-type was, Pikachu didn't have time to dodge the Tackle and was sent flying.

"_Pika!"_

"Pikachu, counter with a tackle of your own!"

Hearing Sato's call, Pikachu did as he was told and slammed into Bulbasaur. The two Pokémon traded blows until Bulbasaur had enough.

"_Bulbasaur!"_ cried the Seed Pokémon as he unleashed a Vine Whip. He used his vines to tie up Pikachu and start slamming the Mouse Pokémon repeatedly on the ground.

"Oh no!" cried Lila, worried about Pikachu.

"It's not over yet! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" called out Sato.

"_Pika chu!"_

The one hundred thousand volts that Pikachu released traveled along the vines and up to Bulbasaur himself. Normally, an Electric-type move like Thunderbolt wouldn't affect a Grass-type like Bulbasaur, but unfortunately for Bulbasaur the electricity was able to travel right into him, causing more damage than normal.

It was too much for Bulbasaur and when the electricity dissipated, he toppled over onto his back defeated. This was Sato's chance to end this.

"Poké Ball, go!" exclaimed the raven-haired trainer as he threw the device.

The Poké Ball made contact, bouncing on Bulbasaur's belly, and engulfed him in a red light. Landing on the ground, the Poké Ball shook a few times before it stopped with a ping.

"Yatta! I caught Bulbasaur!"

"_Pi-Pikachu!"_

-:-

Later after all of the congratulations, it was time for the Sato-tachi to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, Bulbasaur, but I'm so happy that you'll be able to live your life the way you were meant to be," said Midori as she said her goodbyes to the Grass-type.

"_Bulba."_

"Ah, Midori-chan?"

"Hai, Takeshi-san?" replied the healer as she turned to the breeder.

"If you want, I would be more than willing to stay and help you take care of the Pokémon!" explained Takeshi, faint blush on his face.

Midori let out a few giggles. "That's sweet of you, Takeshi-san, but you should continue on with your journey. Just as I want Bulbasaur to become the best he can, I want you to do that as well."

Though crestfallen at first, Takeshi bounced back and gave the girl a smile. "Okay then."

Waving their goodbyes, the Sato-tachi left the Hidden Village and Midori behind.

"_Bulba…"_

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur. I'm sure Midori and the other will be fine," said Sato, giving the little Pokémon some encouragement.

Once they were far away enough, Takeshi looked as if he wanted to go back.

"What's the matter, Takeshi? Missing your girlfriend already?" asked Kasumi in a teasing gesture.

"Ah, it's not like that at all!" cried an embarrassed Takeshi as he grabbed Kasumi and tried to keep her quiet.

Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur watched on from the sidelines.

"What's up with them?" asked Sato.

"I don't think we need to know, Sato-kun," replied Lila.

"_Pika…"_

"_Bulbasaur…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Let's see, where to begin. I guess explaining what's different. Kept most of the original lines from the Japanese version. The bridge scene and the net scene for example were what happened in the original version. Who knew Sato could be grabby? The mention of Hideo Nomo was also from the original version. He is a Japanese baseball player who was the first Japanese player to make it into the MLB. He had played for the Dodgers at the time this episode first aired.**

**Since this fic is to be an Abilityshipping fic, I added a little Abilityshipping scene after the battle with Team Rocket. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, with Bulbasaur now on Sato's team, next up will be the little spitfire Charmander, followed by everyone's favorite firefighter, Squirtle, so stay tuned for more.**


End file.
